Arabian Nights
by MarsInsane
Summary: A vagabond falls in love with a Prince. The vagabond is sent out to find a lamp. What's so special about a lamp?
1. Chapter 1

I've started another story but I never finished it. And then I started another story that was really just a free write and again I never finished it or polished it up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did then it would not be suitable for television, and the manga would be on the highest shelf or behind the counter… if only if only.

**Arabian Nights**

"Sasuke!"

Squeals of girls of every class could be heard in the marketplace as Sasuke the vagabond walked down the street, glaring at any girl that dared stop him. He was looking for his cousin and knew he would be in the marketplace since he was a very good pickpocket. Sasuke spotted his cousin standing with rich looking men that were bidding on the slaves and was about to call him over when two things grabbed him.

"Sasuke! I was calling you. Didn't you hear me?"

"I was calling him first big forehead. Sasuke why don't we grab a bite to eat?"

"I saw him first Ino-pig! You look tense Sasuke. Want me to massage you?"

"Like he'd want your filthy hands to touch him!"

Sasuke's eye started to twitch as the two bickering girls started to get louder. Since they were yelling at each other, they let go of him and didn't notice him side step them and dragged his cousin away from the rich men before they would notice anything missing.

"I've been robbed!!"

To late.

"Stop! Thief!!!"

Sasuke and his cousin started running away, but before they could make it out of the gate, the Sultan's personal guards came through.

"Everyone out of the way. No one may lay his or her eyes on the son of the Sultan on pain of death!"

Everyone in the road ran for any building because they knew the guards would kill anyone looking at the son of the Sultan. Before they were flogged by the guards on horses, Sasuke and his cousin hid behind a curtain in a pottery tent.

"I can understand why the Sultan wouldn't want his daughter to be seen, if he had one, but why his son?"

"Do you not listen to anything the girls tell you Sasuke?"

Sasuke just gave him a bland look.

"Do women not interest you or something? And if I tell you, what do I get?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Don't answer a question with a question and you didn't even answer my second question."

Sasuke just glared at his cousin. He sometimes wanted to kill him. Sasuke didn't understand why girls didn't flock to his cousin. Everyone said they looked alike. Maybe it was because he was just so fake sometimes.

"If you don't tell me then I'll throw you out of the tent and let the guards kill you."

"Dear cousin you wound me so."

More glaring from Sasuke and a sigh from Sai. (If you couldn't figure out whom it was from the slight description.) At this time the palanquin carrying the Sultan's son was set down because an ox cart was blocking the road.

"The son of the Sultan is a submissive. He can bear children. And it is said that his beauty is a very rare thing to behold. Anyone who has seen him fall in love with him but no one has captured his heart. They say he is the purest of pure but he is as mischievous as a fox. Hmm what else have they said? Oh and he absolutely loves ramen."

"He sounds like an idiot. But I want to see if he is that beautiful."

"Dear cousin, I didn't know you were suicidal. I guess I'll comfort all the maidens that will weep for your death."

"Aren't we poetic today."

Sasuke grabbed one of the clay pots and threw it so it would land on the other side of the palanquin. Once all the guards and palanquin carriers looked over, Sasuke ran and slipped passed the curtains of the palanquin. When he slipped in the first thing he saw was the back of someone laying down but once he landed the person turned around and Sasuke's breath was stolen from him. For he encountered the most beautiful eyes that he has ever seen in his life. The clearest and brightest of blue that would be seen after the rain when the air was absolutely clear stared at him in shock. After he got his breath back he noticed that the boy had blonde hair but the rest of the face had a veil over it. He'd have to change that.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to see if what they say is true."

"They? Who are 'they' and what do 'they' say?"

"The people. They say that you are the most beautiful being and that it is really rare to see."

The boy just blinked and then scrunched his face up.

"Beautiful?! But I'm a boy!!!"

Sasuke looked at him from head to toe. He was wearing a light blue baggy belly shirt and white loose gauzy pants. Sasuke thought of something and couldn't help but smirk.

"That's debatable."

"What!?! What do you mean by that???"

"Well with the way you're dressed it's hard to tell."

The boy then glared at him and Sasuke was thinking that he puffed his cheeks and was probably pouting. Sasuke then ran his hand up the loose shirt and felt up the boys chest making the boy squeal and jump away.

"Well some women do have flat chests."

"I AM nomph pha pher."

Sasuke clamped his hand over the boy's mouth and glared at him while the boy glared back. When he was sure the boy was quiet he took his hand away.

"I don't want to get caught dobe. There is one last way to confirm that you're not a girl."

"What did you call me?? And I thought you just came in here to confirm my 'beauty.'"

"Hn."

Sasuke wouldn't admit it but he actually forgot about that because he was having fun messing with the boy. So that he wouldn't forget again, he brought his hand up to the veil and pulled it off. His heart seemed to stop and then jumped back to life along with his libido. The only thought that went through his mind was 'Wow.' The boy had three scars and each cheek that looked more like whiskers, the cutest nose that fit his face perfectly, and the most kissable, delectable looking lips he'd ever seen. Once higher brain function came back he felt how his lower half reacted.

"It is true what they say but I still have to make sure you're a boy."

The boy blinked at him cutely and he had to stop himself from pouncing immediately. He placed his hand on the boy's knee and slowly moved it up to the inside of his thigh. The boy looked at him with wide eyes and said in a high-pitched voice.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you're not a girl."

The boy shivered slightly, probably because Sasuke said that so huskily, and then squeaked when Sasuke's hand grab him through his pants. Before the boy could call for the guards Sasuke captured his lips in a passionate, all consuming kiss. The boy tasted heavenly and was melting against him. When Sasuke pulled out of the kiss to give them both air, he could feel that the boy was half-hard. During this exchange, the ox cart was moved and the palanquin was almost to its destination. Sasuke pulled out of the kiss right as they entered the palace gates.

"What is your name?"

The boy answered him absentmindedly.

"Naruto."

"Na-ru-to."

Again, Naruto shivered at the way Sasuke said his name. But he seemed to snap out of his daze.

"Do you ask every person their name after you kiss them?"

"I don't kiss people. And I could care less what most people's names are unless they're important to me."

"What is your name?"

The palanquin was almost at the steps that led to the entrance of the palace so Sasuke didn't have a lot of time. He leaned in and gave Naruto a slow, fiery kiss that again melted Naruto. And just when Naruto had calmed down.

"My name is Sasuke."

The palanquin was set down. And Naruto was kind of pushed out of it because he was still in a daze. But once the air hit him outside he snapped out of it. He noticed that his veil was back in place too. He looked at the head slave girl and nodded at her. She clapped twice and the men carried the palanquin away. Naruto went up the steps in a daze and whispered to himself.

"Sasuke."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No owny. .

Arabian Nights 2

After Naruto whispered the name he started to get irritated but before he could fully think of what happened in the palanquin the Grand Vizier greeted him.

"Welcome back Prince Naruto. You're father is in his room."

"…"

"Prince Naruto? Are you not feeling well?"

"Oh I'm fine. Thank you Neji. I'll just go see my father now."

Naruto headed towards his father's room, pushing any thoughts of Sasuke to the back of his mind. He knocked on the door and entered without waiting for a response.

"Dad! I'm home! Oh hey grandma!"

"Don't call me that you brat!!"

"Welcome home Naruto."

Naruto's father was sitting at his desk facing Tsunade who was sitting next to him. Tsunade was the palace doctor. Naruto just liked to call her old when she looked way younger than her real age. Tsunade was looking over his father, Arashi's arm. There was a long jagged scar on his arm. Naruto pounced on his dad hugging him tight, making Tsunade scowl.

"Brat you're in the way."

"It's all right Tsunade. What's with the tight hug Naruto?"

"…to close."

"What was?"

"The assassination attempt was to close this time."

"If you ask my opinion you should have executed him Arashi."

"I didn't ask Tsunade and I couldn't execute him."

"But why would Uncle Kyuubi try to kill you Dad? Was it because of mom?"

"The first few times were out of grief for your mother but now Kyuubi just lusts for power."

"Tsunade!"

"It's true Arashi and Naruto should know the truth."

"Naruto why don't you go take a bath and rest. I'm sure your trip here was a long one. We'll talk more later."

"Okay dad. Bye grandma."

"Brat!"

Arashi kissed his forehead but he wasn't quick enough to get away from a hit on the head from Tsunade. As he was walking to his room he thought about his uncle. Kyuubi was his mother's brother. After she died of an unknown illness, Kyuubi became slightly crazy. The first few attempts on Arashi's life were all done sloppily and in rage, so they were easily overlooked. But after a while they became full fledged, well thought out assassination attempts. After this last attempt, his uncle was exiled to some distant land.

Naruto was brought out of his thinking when he ran into the door leading to his room. While he was glaring at it and rubbing his head, the head slave girl opened the door.

"Thinking too much Prince Naruto?"

"Shut up Ten-Ten. The door ran into me!"

"Of course Prince. Would you like a bath drawn?"

Naruto nodded while mumbling under his breath about stupid doors and people not believing when things attacked him. Like that time when a vase broke and cut his foot. The vase was out to get him!

"Prince, if anything, you were out to get that vase. Why did you want to use it for target practice? And you got that cut because you missed the 'target' and kicked it out of frustration."

"Nobody asked you Ten-Ten!!"

"Well your bath is ready. Would you like someone to help wash you?"

"No I want to be alone for now."

"Just don't drown yourself."

He stuck his tongue out at Ten-Ten's back while she was walking away and then quickly walked into the bathroom. It was a sunken bath and it was large enough to fit at least six people. While walking towards the bath, Naruto just dropped all his clothes and jewels on the tiled floor, and then slowly sunk into the hot, steaming water. He closed his eyes and let the smell of lavender sooth him. His mind then wandered to Sasuke and he went from relaxed to pissed off immediately.

"That bastard!!! And what the hell does dobe mean?!? And why weren't the guards paying attention. I mean come on! At least one of them should have been watching the other side of the palanquin. Even I knew that was a distraction."

Naruto stopped to breath in and looked at the mess he made. Some how he managed to splash water all around the tub. He started mumbling under his breath and then blushed brightly and went into another rant.

"And why did he touch me?!?! All he wanted was to look under my veil. Feeling me up wasn't looking under my veil you bastard!!! And the kiss!!!! Why did he kiss me?? My first kiss too…. Oh my god!!! That bastard stole my first kiss!!!!! I'm going to kill him when I see him! He'll rue the day he pissed me off!!!"

"Are you done Naruto?"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH."

Naruto turned around and saw a blur of brown before he slipped and fell back into the tub. He felt someone pull him up and out of the tub but he was to busy coughing to see who it was. When he finally stopped coughing he just sat there trying to get his breathing under control.

"I thought I told you not to drown."

"You scared me. I thought I told you I wanted to be alone."

"With all the noise you were making I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to leave you alone. And look at the mess you made."

"Wait! How long have you been in here?"

"Since you said "…stole my first kiss!" So wittle Nawuto has finally gotten his first kiss. How was it? Who was it?"

"Don't call me that!!" And it was stolen from me."

"You didn't answer my questions!"

"Ten-Ten? Have you ever heard of a guy named Sasuke?"

"Have I? I think every single girl knows who he is. He is one of the most handsome guys in the city and his voice just drives a girl crazy. He is kind of cold though. Why? …Sasuke kissed you?"

"…"

"Oh my god! Sasuke likes you?? Well that explains some things."

"Explains some things?"

"Well he has all these women throwing themselves at him and all he does is look at them coldly or in distaste and walks away. I thought he was asexual or something."

"Wait! He doesn't like me!! What makes you think that?? I think he was just teasing me. …What's asexual mean?"

"My poor innocent Naruto. Asexual means people who lack feelings of sexual attraction and/or sexual desire… And Sasuke is not one to tease. Now lets go out to the garden."

While they were having their conversation, Ten-Ten was drying and dressing Naruto. When she finished, they both walked out of the bathroom, Ten-Ten telling a servant to get a few people to clean the bathroom, out to the beautiful garden. The garden circled three sides of the palace, with the palace walls outlining it. It had a stream cut through it with many footbridges to cross to get to the other side. The stream flowed into a pond that had a willow tree covering it, some of its branches skimming the surface of the pond. A swing was hanging off one of the sturdier branches. There were many different flowers spread out among the garden along with a variety of trees creating a lot of shade. A few benches and rocks were scattered around if someone wanted to take a seat. All in all, it was very beautiful and peaceful.

Naruto ran over one of the footbridges to get to the swing on the willow with Ten-Ten following slowly behind him. When Naruto sat down he sighed contently. This was his mother's favorite spot. Sitting here always made him feel better. He started thinking about Sasuke again and not even this serene spot could keep him calm. Ten-Ten sat on one of the protruding roots and saw the change in Naruto. She just raised an eyebrow then grinned mischievously.

"Awww how sweet. It was love at first sight."

Naruto whipped his head around, it was a wonder that he didn't get whiplash. Ten-Ten prepared herself for the very loud onslaught of accusations.

"What the hell?!? Like I would fall for that bastard!!! I'm going to kill him when I see him. How could you say that Ten-Ten?! Arrrgh!!!"

"How do you know I was talking about him? I could have been talking about someone else Naruto. Admit it. You like him."

"I DO NOT!! He could be hanged for all I care."

"Uh huh."

"Hey! Whose side are you on anyway?"

"The side that's not on denial."

"What does the Nile River have to do with anything?"

"Wow you really are an idiot Dobe."

Naruto and Ten-Ten jumped at the voice, looking around for the source of it and locating it leaning against the trunk of the Willow tree.

"Bastard!! How did you get in here?!"

"I walked in."

"Where are all the guards?! Did we hire a bunch of idiots to protect us?"

"Should I go find the guards Prince Naruto?"

"No Ten-Ten. But I would like some time alone so I can "speak" to him."

"Is that wise Prince Naruto?"

"Just go Ten-Ten."

Ten-Ten just nodded and started walking away glaring at Sasuke in a way that said 'You hurt him, you're dead.' Sasuke just calmly looked back at her until she disappeared into the palace. He turned to look back at Naruto but instead he felt something slam into his left cheek, making him stumble and trip over a protruding root and land with a splash in the pond below. He looked up at, Naruto who was standing there with his hands balled up into fists, kind of dumbfounded. As quickly as his surprise came, it vanished and was replaced by anger. He stood up in the pond, dripping wet, and glared at the dobe.

"Is that anyway to treat your guests?"

"You're no guest you bastard. Get out of here before I call for the guards."

Sasuke started walking towards Naruto, making him back up into the trunk of the tree. He noticed that Naruto had a pink hue on his cheeks and would have thought it was from anger but the way Naruto's eyes kept trailing down his soaked form told him differently. Before Naruto could side step him, he placed his forearm above Naruto's head on the tree and leaned most of his weight against the boy, effectively trapping him and getting him wet.

"What do you think you're doing bastard?!"

"You don't have to yell in my ear you idiot."

"If it gets you away from me!! What the hell do you want? Do you want to steal my virginity like you stole my first kiss you sick pervert??"

"I don't want to steal it. I'd rather you give it to me."

"Like that'll ever happen. Why me? It's because you want to gloat that you got the Prince first isn't it?!?!"

"Oh I'll gloat that you're mine dobe."

"Yours?? I'm not yours!!!"

"Not yet anyway."

"WHAT?!"

"You're too loud. Save it for the bedroom."

"YOU PERV-"

Before Naruto could make Sasuke anymore deaf, Sasuke smashed his lips against the boys effectively shutting him up. He didn't know why he wanted Naruto. He liked teasing and annoying him. For some reason he wanted to be there for and with him. It was then that Sasuke had an epiphany. Why he wanted to tease Naruto. Why he wanted to always be around Naruto. Why he wanted to get to know Naruto. Why he wanted Naruto to have his babies. It was amazing that he was thinking all this while kissing his blond but then he realized that he should let the boy breath. He pulled back panting slightly while Naruto panted really hard. Sasuke noticed that Naruto had his arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck holding him close.

"You need a lot more practice in the kissing department."

"Shut 'pant' up."

"You've put a spell on me Naruto."

"I was thinking that someone put a curse on me."

Sasuke just smirked and leaned in to kiss him again. Instead of just kissing him heatedly, he kissed him slowly, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, making the blond haired boy moan softly. He then slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth mapping out the contours and memorizing the taste. He could get drunk off of just kissing his Naruto. Naruto then shyly swirled his tongue around Sasuke's and then lightly sucked on it, making Sasuke moan and practically lose control. As much as Sasuke would have liked to thrown Naruto on the ground and have his wicked way with him, he heard a lot of footsteps and shouts coming towards them. So he regretfully pulled away from Naruto, making him whine at the loss, and looked over his shoulder at all the guards heading their way.

"Why do you do these things to me Sasuke?"

"If you haven't figured it out then you really are an idiot."

"GET AWAY FROM THE PRINCE."

That stopped Naruto from saying a come back to Sasuke and replaced his perturbed face with panic. Seeing this made Sasuke want to smile because that showed how Naruto really felt about him but he knew that he had to get out of there. He whispered something into Naruto's ear, making sure his lips brushed against it, kissed him chastely on the lips, and pulled away running as fast as he could towards the way he came in.

The way he got in before was by getting a boost from a cart that was parked outside and climbed over the wall. Where he entered had a tree near it so he knew he could use that to climb back up the wall and out to freedom. But before he could climb the tree he was tackled from behind, making him fall to the ground, hitting his head, and putting him in a daze. When he snapped back to reality he had his hands tied behind his back and was being led away by the guards. He looked over towards Naruto and saw that he was going to cry. How he wanted to run over to him and tell him that everything would be okay. 'Stupid dobe, making me act like a love-sick fool.' So instead he glared at Naruto, making him blink and then scowl back. But he could tell Naruto understood whatever Sasuke was trying to say. (Talk about a twisted relationship)

When Sasuke was out of eyesight, Naruto hugged Ten-Ten tightly. He let a few tears escape but he knew that he could save Sasuke. Well maybe not personally. He looked up at Ten-Ten but before he could say anything she just smiled and nodded.

"Of course I'll help him Naruto. But when he escapes, he can't come back because they'll be keeping a look out just for him."

"I'd rather he be alive and well instead of dead."

"Alright. I'll go get him out."

Ten-Ten gave one last squeeze and commenced Operation Free Sasuke. (OFS) Naruto sat back down on the swing, leaning his head on one of the ropes. He knew Ten-Ten would save him and he was telling the truth that he'd rather have Sasuke alive then dead. Even if Sasuke couldn't be with him he'd still want him alive. Maybe if he asked his father. But his father was so over protective of him. He could just imagine Arashi and Sasuke meeting. There seemed to be tons of lighting and lots of glaring in that mental picture. Naruto sighed and looked down at the pond. He then smiled softly and happily when he remembered what Sasuke whispered to him.

"_I love you Dobe."_

To Be Continued…

**Reviewers:**

aloukou101: Thank you for being my first reviewer. And no Naruto doesn't have long hair. He's pretty much the same as in the anime.

Curse of Curve...: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. I hope you liked this chapter too.

Samantai: Hey!! . Thank you very much. I'm glad you like it. I hope this chapter pleases you.

SoSickOfNyQuil: I like your name. . I'm glad you like my story.

Ying-Darkness: Thanks for the review. Hope you like the rest


	3. Chapter 3

**Arabian Nights 3**

::skips back to Neji::

"Prince Naruto? Are you not feeling well?"

"Oh I'm fine. Thank you Neji. I'll just go see my father now."

Neji watched fondly as Naruto walked off to go see his father, and then he himself headed towards the royal study to get some paperwork done. Neji was happy that Naruto was back. It seemed so dark and depressing when Naruto wasn't around. As he passed by the dining room he saw someone, who was wearing rags and was covered in dirt, eating a lovely prepared meal. Neji pulled out his scimitar and approached the figure.

"How did you get in here?"

"I walked in."

"No guards stopped you?"

"Why Neji, don't you recognize me?"

The figure turned to face him and Neji just stared in surprise.

"Sultan Arashi. Why are you dressed like that? And shouldn't Naruto be with you? ... Why are you laughing?"

"Ah yes I forgot."

Neji's eyes widened as he watched Arashi's face morph. When he saw whom it really was his eyes narrowed.

"Kyuubi."

"Hello Neji. Did you miss me?"

"Why are you back? Once they find you, they'll kill you. Magic or no magic."

"Going to call the guards on me?"

"That's right. Enough is enough."

"Power is never enough. And are you scared because I got caught last time?"

"Hmph."

"The last time was to close for comfort… For you wasn't it. For what would the sultan say if he found out that his own Grand Vizier had a hand in his assassination attempt?"

"Last chance Kyuubi. Either get out or face the gallows."

"But you saw my nifty little trick Neji. You yourself thought I was Arashi himself. Along with all the guards, servants, and slaves. All I have to do is hide him somewhere, we need him alive so I can interrogate him about affairs of state that he only knows, and you can have what I promised to you last time."

"..."

"Just imagine it Neji. And this time, my plan will work."

"... Fine. But this is the last time Kyuubi."

Kyuubi morphed back into Arashi and just smiled at Neji. Neji re-sheathed his scimitar while listening to Kyuubi's plan. It was simple, get Arashi when he's alone and unsuspecting, knock him out and relocate him, and then let Kyuubi/Arashi take his place. Kyuubi went to the royal study and waited while Neji went to Arashi's room. The study was located near Arashi's room so when Neji saw that Arashi was alone he would signal to Kyuubi. Neji knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'Enter.' He opened the door, peaking his head through, and looked around to see if the coast was clear. He then waved over Kyuubi and then entered the room, leaving the door open a crack for Kyuubi to slip in behind him.

"Yes Neji?"

"I need your signature on some documents."

"I'll be right with you right after I meditate."

"How long will that take you?"

"Half an hour to an hour."

"I'll just sit and wait then since those are the only documents of great importance at the moment."

"Well you could meditate with me then."

"I'll just meditate in the chair."

"Suit yourself."

Neji watched Arashi sit on a throw rug and assume the lotus position. He then made sure that Arashi's eyes were closed and started walking towards a chair with Kyuubi, who came in through the door quickly and quietly, mimicking his steps. When Neji went to skirt around Arashi, Kyuubi, who had his scimitar unsheathed, hit Arashi in the head with the butt of the scimitar hard, effectively knocking him out. Neji then kept a look out while Kyuubi undressed himself and Arashi so they could swap clothes. Neji looked at Kyuubi to see if he was done and just stared blankly at him.

"What are you doing Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi looked up at Neji like a kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"I was just looking… I must say, I like what I see. No wonder my sister kept dragging him back to bed instead of vice versa."

"I didn't need to know that Kyuubi and would you dress him already instead of feeling him up. It is kind of creepy."

"Because we look exactly a like?"

"Yes. Come on! And where are we taking him?"

Kyuubi dressed Arashi and smeared some dirt on his face to add to his disguise, just in case someone suddenly burst through the door. He stood up heaving Arashi over his shoulder and then walked to one corner of the room. He then pushed a certain tile in the wall making a secret door appear.

"Get a lamp Neji."

Neji grabbed two oil lamps, already lit, gave one to Kyuubi and followed him down the steps. The steps seemed to last for longer than it seemed when in actuality it was about a five minute walk. From what Neji could tell, they were in a large cavern that seemed like it was carved out by man, just like the steps, instead of naturally, it was near water because he heard dripping, and that it would be really easy to get lost down here because of all the different tunnels he saw. So he just stuck close to Kyuubi since he seemed to know where he was going.

Kyuubi turned into a tunnel and started lighting torches that were lining the wall. Neji wasn't sure what it was suppose to be that he was looking at. It seemed to be a cross between a cell and a royal bedroom. There was a large bed, dusty of course, but still very comfortable looking, a mirror and vanity set, a desk, washbasin, and a chamber pot. These were all behind a set of bars. Kyuubi put the lamp down and grabbed a set of keys off the wall. He pushed the door open, since it wasn't locked, and threw Arashi on the dusty bed. After he stopped coughing and sneezing from all the dust that flew through the air, he secured an iron manacle around Arashi's ankle, which was attached to the floor. The chain was long enough to let the wearer almost touch the four corners of the room. He then exited the cell and locked the door, tucking the keys in his sash.

"Why don't you just throw him into a regular cell?"

"Well if he's comfortable he might be more forthcoming with information. Plus I might want to play with him later."

"I thought you hated him."

"Well just because I lust for him doesn't mean I have to like him."

"Whatever you say Kyu-Arashi."

"… Lets get back. I'll stay like this for a day and if no one catches on then tomorrow I will give you your reward."

"Thank you sultan."

"I like the sound of that."

The two of them headed back the way they came, Neji following Kyuubi, and when they entered the room they could hear many loud voices. Neji went into the hallway and saw some servants and guards milling around talking.

"What is going on?"

"Grand Vizier. Is the sultan in?"

"Is it urgent."

"A vagabond was found molesting the prince. We ne-"

"WHAT?!"

"…a-a vagab-"

"I heard that. Is he dead yet?"

"N-no we need the s-sultan to s-sign the documents-"

"I'll bring the documents to the sultan myself. Where is the vagabond now?"

"He is being held in the dungeons, Grand Vizier."

"I shall have these signed immediately. There will be an execution tonight."

"Yes sir."

Neji went back into Arashi's rooms and told Kyuubi what he heard. Kyuubi couldn't help but chuckle at the way Neji was acting. He wanted to set Neji loose on the vagabond who dare do that to his nephew and see what the outcome would be. Well he was sultan now. Maybe he should do just that.

To be continued…

Yes short chapter. There is a reason for that. I didn't want to spoil the next chapter with what happens next. Or something along those lines.

**REVIEWERS:**

aloukou101: Hello again. No Itachi is not in this story. Sorry. Thanks for the review.

Samantai: I wondered about that... Oh wells. Glad you like the chapter.

Ying-Darkness: lol Well here ya go. He got out. ..

Bambi: Love how you made your name. And if you really want you can imagine him with long hair. I don't go into too much detail unless I really have too. So have fun with making your own stuff up... if any of that made sense to you.

sillyusagix3: Bunny!! I'm glad ya like the fic. Hope you like it 'til the end.

Ankoku-Enzeru: Wow! You get a cookie for being the first person to call this fic fantastic. ::gives cookie:: . Thankies.

Curse Of Curves: Awww Thank you! Your review made me happy... well all reviews make me happy but still. ::gives a bag of marshmallows::

lazeee an demented: Awww no offense to Sai. It's just in the story... maybe I'll give him one fangirl.

Zafiro Okami: . Thanks and thanks for the review.

Thanks for reading. Jaa ne.


	4. Chapter 4

**Arabian Nights 4**

Sasuke was thrown into a cell and landed on something that was not the hard stone floor but kind of warm and lumpy. He rolled off of whatever he was on and noticed it was a person.

"Sai? What are you doing here?"

"Well fancy meeting you here. Apparently it is illegal to loiter outside of the palace walls."

"I told you, you didn't have to wait for me."

"Well I had nothing else to do. And what took you so long anyway?"

"I met Naruto."

"First name basis already? And he gave you that lovely bruise didn't he?"

"I'm going to make him my wife."

"Does he know this?"

"He knows he's mine."

"Well just so you know, screaming out 'Marry me' right before they hang you, doesn't count as marriage. Besides, aren't you aiming a little too high here Sasuke?"

"We just have to find a way out of here. And I'm not aiming at all. I've already acquired the target. And why are we speaking in metaphors?"

"Well I don't think dear old dad will let you, a vagabond, marry his one and only, most beloved son, the Prince. He'd have no respect for you and shoot you down as soon as look at you."

"I'm sure he'd listen to his 'one and only, most beloved son' and his son wants me."

"Aren't we confident?"

"Hn."

While they were talking, new guards came in to do their shift. They both sat at a table and one of them, the one chewing on a needle type weapon, started dealing cards to himself and his companion, who had a bowl-cut hair style, gargantuan eyebrows and seemed to like the color green, if you go by his clothing. When Sai and Sasuke's conversation ended, Sai went to go give pointers to the guard chewing on the weapon, in other words annoy the guard. Sasuke sat back and observed his surroundings, looking for any way out or anything that could assist in their escape.

Ten-Ten casually strolled in, saw who was guarding tonight, and smiled. 'Easy as pie.' While walking down the steps, she swayed her hips getting the attention of the guard she needed the attention of. After all, he had the keys. She got to the guard and slipped her arm around his shoulder, leaned against him, and slipped a hand on his thigh.

"Hello Genma."

"Ten-Ten. Lovely as ever."

"Hello Miss Ten-Ten."

"Uhm Hello Gai. Genma you are too sweet. How have you been doing down here?"

"Well he ::points behind him:: won't leave me alone so I can't concentrate on the game."

"Hey. I'm just trying to help."

"Would you go away."

"Fine but when he wins, you'll be sorry that you didn't listen to me."

"It doesn't seem as boring down here as I thought."

"Trust me Ten-Ten, it can be boring. It'll be boring in my room tonight too. Maybe you could relieve me of my boredom."

"Maybe I will do just that. I should let you get back to work. I'll see you tonight then."

When Sai said he was 'just trying to help' Ten-Ten slipped him the keys through the bars. Sai opened the door and Sasuke darted out and up the stairs. When Ten-Ten said she'd see Genma tonight she went up the stairs. But Sai stayed and kept giving Genma pointers until Genma yelled at him to go away. Which he did, following the other two. When the two of them finally noticed the cell door was open they started going crazy and called for all the guards. (Wow I paint the royal guards in a bad light)

Ten-Ten led them right outside the palace walls, by using the servant's gate, where two horses were waiting. They got on the horses, with Sai starting to trot away, while Sasuke turned to look back at the palace.

"You must go. Otherwise they will just kill you at first sight."

"I want to see him again."

"You can't. He wants you to live and if you come back then you forfeit your life."

"I have no life without him."

"Wow. You really do love him Sasuke. Profess your undying love when I know we won't get caught."

"Shut up Sai."

"You have to leave now. Go!!"

Before Sasuke could say anything else, Ten-Ten ran back through and closed the servant's gate behind her. He started trotting after Sai when he heard the sound of many hooves hitting the ground. He looked over and saw ten royal guards on horseback chasing them. Him and Sai hightailed it out of there. They were able to lose the guards through the winding paths in the hills that made up the border of the kingdom. They dismounted and let the horses free when they found a cave they could hide in. While walking deeper into the cave, Sai noticed a skull on a ledge, which was creepy by its self. But when the skull started glowing a green color, that's when it freaked him out.

"Sasuke. Let's get out of here."

"You want to be killed by the royal guard?"

"But look."

"So what? It's just a green glowing skull."

"That doesn't freak you out?"

"Should it?"

"Welcome Ssssassuke… and Ssssai."

"Aaaahhh!"

"Who are you and how do you know our names?"

"I know many things Ssssassuke."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Sounds like you Sasuke."

"Shut up Sai."

"My name is Orochimaru and I am a myssstic. Follow me and I will show you how I know ssso much."

Orochimaru walked further into the cave and Sasuke started to follow him when Sai grabbed him and gave him an 'Are you crazy?' look. Sasuke just scowled at Sai and yanked his arm away, walking after Orochimaru. Sai looked back and forth between the opening of the cave and the way Sasuke was walking. He gave a loud sigh and followed after Sasuke. They ended up in a medium size cavern that had some items strewn about and a makeshift stove and table. So obviously this was Orochimaru's home. But in the middle of the cavern was a huge crystal that looked to be grown from the cave itself. One side of the crystal was smooth and reflective and looked just like a mirror. Orochimaru went over to the crystal and stood next to it.

"Thisss is how I sssee whatever it isss I need to sssee."

"What is with the sssss?"

"It is jussst the way I ssspeak. Deal with it you idiot."

"Why I never!"

"Shut up Sai. This is just a crystal."

"Yesss but it showsss me many thingsss, like your dessire for the Prince. Would you like to sssee how he isss doing?"

"Will it really show me?"

"Jussst gaze into the cryssstal."

All three of them looked into the crystal and an image of Naruto in his bathtub appeared. He had his right elbow propped up on the edge of the tub while his left hand was making swirls on top of the water. He had a contemplative and faraway look in his eyes. As the three men watched, Naruto brought the fingers, which were swirling in the tub, up to his lips and traced them delicately. His eyes then became half lidded as his fingertips started trailing down his throat and slowly made it's way to a caramel nipple, bringing it to a stiff peak. He then moved so his back was leaning against the edge of the tub and brought his other hand to play with the other nipple. As he was playing with his nipples, he was emitting little mewling, gasping sounds that were driving Sasuke crazy. He realized that he was drooling but he wasn't the only one. He glared at Sai and Orochimaru, who were watching Naruto very intently, too intently for Sasuke's tastes. Since he was standing in the middle of both of them, he pushed them both away and blocked their view of the crystal. He focused on the crystal and saw one of Naruto's hands trailing down his side, while the other was slowly moving down, passed the torso, passed the cute little bellybutton, and right when the fingertips made it to the water, the crystal went blank.

"I was watching that!!"

"We all were."

"I'm going to kill you."

"I will bring that image back up jussst for you Ssssassuke if you do me a sssmall favor."

"What is it?"

"I want you and your companion, to go down a tunnel I will show you and retrieve an item for me. It isss an old oil lamp. I don't think it would be of any value to you but it isss very important to me."

"Why can't you go down?"

"It hasss to do with the rulesss of magic. Asss annoying asss they are, we do need them."

"Fine. Where is this tunnel?"

"What? Now?"

"Excccellent. Follow me."

Orochimaru walked over to a large boulder and grabbed a plank of would. Levering the boulder to the side, Sai and Sasuke saw a tunnel behind the boulder.

"Jussst go through the tunnel. It is pretty ssstraight forward. Be careful. And remember, the fassster you get it to me, the fassster you can sssee your beloved."

That got Sasuke moving. He grabbed a lit torch, climbed over the boulder and started walking. Sai followed Sasuke because he didn't want to be stuck alone with the creepy snake looking guy that had a speech problem. As they were walking, Sai could have sworn he heard the sound of a boulder shift but he was too busy trying to keep up with Sasuke to pay it much mind. The tunnel they were in gave way to a very, very large cavern lit with several crystals refracting light from a small hole in the ceiling. As Sasuke headed over to the very uneven stairs, Sai grabbed his arm and pointed behind him at a hole in the wall. Sasuke looked over but didn't see anything.

"What is your problem?"

"Th-there was a giant eye right there."

"Well I don't see anything."

Sasuke started descending the stairs with Sai just looking at his back kind of pathetically. He then peaked back at the hole and gave an unmanly shriek when he saw the same yellow sickly looking eye he saw before. He took off down the stairs, almost tripping and rolling down, after Sasuke. In the mean time, Sasuke started ascending what looked like a medium sized hill. When he made it to the top, he found the lamp sitting on a rock in the middle of the top of the hill. Sasuke grabbed the lamp and stood there waiting to see if anything would happen. But nothing did. Sai just waited at the bottom of the hill trying to catch his breath while his eyes darted around looking for any creepy eyes.

"Can we go now?"

"What's the rush?"

"What do you mean what's… the… rush?"

'That didn't sound like Sasuke's voice.' Sai turned around and saw a wall of sand with purple lines running through it that definitely wasn't there before. He looked up, and up, and up until he was staring into a pair of sickly looking yellow eyes. Sasuke turned to look at Sai when he heard his question and when he went to answer he heard a deep booming voice instead, which definitely wasn't Sai's, and saw… well he wasn't sure what it was. It looked to be a cross between a raccoon and a badger… Well something along those lines. Sasuke tucked the lamp into his sash that was tied around his waste, then slid down the hill and tugged on Sai's arm to get him to move. Before they could make it to the stairs, a large sand colored paw slammed down in front of them.

"Don't go. You just got here."

"S-sorry but we're in a h-hurry."

"Well that's just too bad for you now isn't it?"

"We don't have time for this."

"Either you keep me company or I'll kill you where you stand."

"You'd kill us anyway when you get bored with us."

"This is true."

While Sasuke was talking to the giant creature, he was slowly moving backwards, pushing Sai back since he was behind him, towards a hole in the wall that looked like it connected to other tunnels. When he was close enough, he turned around and ran in the tunnel, dragging Sai with him.

"Get back here!!"

They got into the tunnel and avoided the paw that came in after them but couldn't really fit in the tunnel. They came to another hole in the wall and could see the creature's midsection. When it saw them, it tried to grab them again. So every time they made it to a new hole, they were either higher or lower in the cave. The creature, Shukaku, (if no one could figure it out. I don't know if I described it just enough so you could get it) finally saw a set pattern and was preparing to grab them at the next hole they came too. But instead they ended up at his feet again and ran through his legs to get to the stairs. By the time Shukaku noticed, they were already at the top and making their way back through the tunnel. When they knew they were far enough away, Sai sat down to rest while Sasuke slumped against the wall.

"Why didn't he tell us there was a giant demon?"

"How should I know?"

"…You got the lamp?"

"Yeah."

After a few more minutes of resting, Sasuke started walking briskly back towards the entrance. He really wanted to see his Naruto... Well actually he just wanted to see his Naruto do naughty things to himself. 'The creep better not be watching or he is dead.' Sai scrambled after him. He wasn't as motivated as his cousin. When they made it back to the entrance, they saw that the boulder was back in place.

"Why is the boulder back in place?"

"Well the mystic is an old man, I don't think he could keep it levered the whole time we were gone."

"He moved the boulder and then stood next to us before we came in here. He closed it on us."

"Aaaah. You made it back."

"Is that the mystic?"

"Yessss. Did you get the lamp?"

"Why didn't you tell us there was a giant demon down there?"

"I've never been in there ssso I didn't know."

"You're lying. You can 'see all' in your crystal."

"Did you get the lamp or not?"

"Yes we got your stupid lamp. Now let us out."

"Passss me the lamp and I will let you out."

"Let us out and we'll give you the lamp."

"You do not trusssst me?"

"You haven't given us reason too."

"Fine!! I'll let you sssstarve to death and then take the lamp from you."

"… Well that's not very nice of him."

"Shut up Sai."

"Well I guess we should just wait."

"We need to find a way out of here."

"I am not going back to face that demon and I'm tired so just rest for a while. Sleep won't kill you cousin of mine."

"Hn."

Sai lay down on the ground and closed his eyes while Sasuke stood leaning against the wall. He took the lamp out of his sash and examined it in the torchlight. It was tarnished, dusty and had many dents in it. He took off the lid and looked inside and saw nothing, just the inside of the lamp. Then he blew off most of the dust and started looking for any markings or symbols on it, but found nothing. (Except Made in China on the bottom j/k) He then started rubbing the lamp to get the excess dust off when the lamp suddenly gave a jolt in his hands and started to shake while crimson smoke started to expel from the spout. Sasuke dropped the lamp in surprise and would have backed up but he was already against the wall. In the middle of the smoke, something started to take shape. After a few more seconds, the smoke cleared away and there was a boy standing there. He was wearing black baggy gauze pants that were tied with a crimson colored scarf and was wearing a small black vest with the trim in crimson that showed off his pale but very tone torso, the middle of his chest, and it just barely covered his nipples. He had blood red hair, some sort of red tattoo on the side of his forehead, teal eyes that were surrounded by dark rings,(1) and a scowl on his face. All in all he looked hot yet murderous. Sasuke just stared at the boy while the boy stared back and scowled even more. The boy then gave a sigh and then bowed a bow that looked like it was against his will.

"Hello new…. Master… I am the genie of the lamp. Anything you desire it is mine to grant. All within my power you shall receive. I cannot influence matters of the heart, bring dead to life, and unfortunately I can't kill people for you or myself… Now that I'm done with the required spiel, what the hell do you want?"

"Hn. For a genie you're not that nice."

"It's not a requirement to be nice. The faster you wish for something, the faster you're happy, then the faster I can get away from you."

Sasuke just smirked wanting to torture the genie for some reason. So instead picked up the lamp, casually walked over to Sai, and kicked him to wake him up.

"I swear that girl wasn't in my bed when I went to sleep Ma, she just happened to be there? Oh it's just you. What do you want cousin?"

"A girl fell into your bed? Right."

"It could happen!"

"Can we get on with this… master?"

"Who's that Sasuke?"

"That is the genie of the lamp."

"Genie of the lamp? …Right. When I wake up next time beautiful women and maybe a few men will surround me. There are a few cute boys around the village. Goodnight."

"I'm not kidding."

"Well then wish us out of here. Frankly I don't want to starve to death."

"Hn. Fine. I wish we were outside of these caves."

The next thing that happened was the cave disintegrating and then wind blowing in their faces with the night sky above them that was slowly starting to turn lighter as the sun peaked over the horizon. Sai stood up from his laying down position and looked around owl-eyed while Sasuke covered up his surprise with indifference.

"Is that all?"

"What? No master?"

"Hmph."

"This is amazing!! What else can he do?"

"I'm not some sort of entertainment for your idiot cousin, master."

"Hey!!"

"He seems to know your personality already Sai."

"That does it. When I see Naruto again I am so telling on you."

"Hn. Very mature."

"I'm sure he'd withhold sex from you…"

"Sai dear cousin of mine! Is there anything you want? Anything at all and I'll get it for you."

"Oh… well I am hungry."

"For?"

"A banquet fit for a king. Oh oh!! In picnic form"

"I wish for a banquet fit for a king as a picnic."

Before them a giant rug laden with all kinds of food appeared. There was soup, fruit, salad, pork, chicken, beef, fish, pasta, rice, curry, bread, pies, cakes, pastries, puddings, chocolate, fine wines, champagne, mead, water, juice, and tea. (I'm hungry okay.) It was a feast fit for a king. Sai just dove right in. Sasuke took his time to see what was available. After they finished eating, the sun was high enough in the sky to indicate it was late morning. The genie banished the uneaten food and just stood there looking bored.

"Thank you genie! What is your name anyway?"

"Gaara."

"Why do you have the character for Love on your forehead when you're not very loving?"

"How do you know what it means master?"

"I made friends with a traveling merchant who was Japanese. He was happy to teach me a few words and characters."

"Well that explains some of the things you say. How come you never told me this before? I'm hurt cousin."

"I did tell you. You weren't interested."

"What was this traveling merchant's name master?

"Hatake Kakashi."

"The pervert?"

"Oh you know him?"

"Any traveler knows him. They have to hide their beautiful daughters and sons from him."

"Well cousin that also explains your perverted ness."

"Shut up Sai." (How many times has he said this?)

"Is there any other request master?"

"I wish to marry Naruto."

"I can't force anyone to love you."

"He already does."

"Really? I thought you just said that he was yours. Oh and something about declaring your undying love."

"Do you want me to hurt you?"

"Not really No."

"Who is this Naruto?"

"He is the Prince of this land. And apparently Sasukes."

"I guess the problem would be that he is high class and you're low class master?"

"I got it. I wish that I was a Prince."

The next thing he knew he was wearing clothes that he had only seen on royalty. He looked over and saw an envoy of guards on white horses. Gaara was even nice enough to change Sai's clothing so he looked like a Grand Vizier. There were three horses in front of them, one heavily bejeweled, obviously for Sasuke, one moderately bejeweled, for Sai, and one that had scarcely any jewels.

"Why are there three?"

"I will travel with you outside of the lamp because I would like to see if there have been any changes since I've been kept guarded."

"That makes sense."

"I'm not expecting much though it Kakashi is still alive."

"So if Sai is my Grand Vizier, what are you to me?"

"I'm going to be your slave since you already order me about anyway."

They mounted their horses and started walking towards the city. Sasuke felt kind of strange in the clothes he was wearing, probably because he wasn't used to long sleeves or wearing anything on his head. Sai was craning his neck all around. He could see so much from on top of his horse. Gaara just looked bored as usual.

"Sasuke! What's your name?"

"You just said it."

"No I mean for when we enter the court and present our gifts for your new bride."

"You can be Sasuke of Suna."

"Suna?"

"It is where I am from. It is very isolated. Very few know about it but it's been so long since became a genie and started traveling around. I don't even know if it still exists."

"Well Gaara when you get time off then maybe you can see if it does."

"Genie's don't get time off unless freed idiot."

"I take offense to that."

"Good."

Sasuke ignored the end of the conversation and could just make out the city walls from where they were. He would have moved faster but he wanted to look dignified when he entered with his envoy. He was almost to his Naruto. He couldn't wait.

To Be Continued…

In the show everyone knows that Gaara has those rings because of insomnia. Have you ever wondered why in cultures that lived in deserts they had massive eyeliner? It's because eye infection was really high back then so they wore coal around their eyes to reduce the risk. So you can either think of the rings around his eyes as that or because of insomnia. Up to you.

**REVIEWERS:**

Ankoku-Enzeru: Of course I will continue. .

sillyusagix3: Yay!

SoSickOfNyQuil::sweatdrops:: Uhm just wait until later. You'll reeeeeeeaaaally want to kill Neji.

Samantai: Yeah sure. I like beta-ing. So send it on over and I'll get it back to you as soon as possible.

**Thank you for the FOUR people who reviewed as opposed to the _nine_ for the last chapter. So cookies and marshmallows and cake for those four people up there. . **


	5. Chapter 5

Short but an update.

**Arabian Nights Five**

"Did we really hire idiots to guard the palace?"

Neji was pacing back and forth in front of Kyuubi, fuming at the fact that the vagabond escaped. If only he knew the vagabond's name and what he looked like. He didn't trust the guard's descriptions. Maybe he should ask Naruto later. Kyuubi was just watching Neji and chuckling because it was very amusing seeing the ever-stoic Grand Vizier's feathers ruffled. It was especially easy when it concerned Naruto.

"Well look at the bright side Neji. It has been over twenty-four hours since I did my magic and became the Sultan. And since it worked so well you shall have your reward soon."

"How soon?"

"As soon as the preparations for the ceremony are finished. It shouldn't take that long."

"Thank you Sultan. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Neji have you even told Naruto?"

"…No."

"I think you should go tell him then."

"But you are his father."

"Are you nervous about telling Naruto that he's marrying you?"

"…"

"Hmmm… I guess that would make sense. You'd probably just stutter and blush like a new slave girl. I'll tell him in a little while. And stop glaring at me."

"Hmph."

Neji just crossed his arms and put his nose up in the air. He looked more like an insolent child then a Grand Vizier. After a few moments it started to sink in. He was finally going to get his reward. He was finally going to marrying his love, his Naruto. (Sounds familiar) He started to smile and then started to freak out because he didn't know what he should wear. Kyuubi just shook his head and watched Neji rush out the door. Probably to his own room. Neji was a good man, even if he helped him assume the thrown without anybody knowing, and he trusted him with his nephew. Of course if suddenly someone with more power and money came to the palace within the next few hours and asked for Naruto's hand in marriage then he might have to reconsider whom the better man was. As he was thinking, a knock came at the door. He told who ever it was to enter. A guard came in, bowed, and then delivered his message.

"A messenger has just arrived. He said that his Prince and royal envoy are coming here and that the Prince has asked for an audience with you Sultan. Shall I tell the guards to let this Prince through?"

"Does this Prince have a name?"

"He did not give one. But the messenger says that the Prince is a little paranoid."

"Well that is understandable when traveling. Perhaps he just doesn't trust easily. Tell the guards to let the Prince and his envoy enter. I shall be waiting in the throne room for them."

"Yes Sultan."

The guard bowed and then left the room. Kyuubi dressed in Arashi's best clothing, well all of Arashi's clothing was the best, but he wanted to impress this Prince especially if the Prince was loaded. He called for a servant, told him to tell Neji about their guests, and then he set off for the throne room. Once there, he leisurely walked up the steps, gracefully sat in the throne, and waited patiently. A few moments later Neji joined him. Kyuubi could tell from his demeanor that he was not very happy. Of course if your wedding to the one you loved were postponed because of an unexpected arrival, you'd be upset too. Kyuubi was about to speak to Neji and tell him that since he was patient all these years a few more hours wouldn't kill him. But then a guard came in, bowed and, waited for permission to announce their guest. Kyuubi nodded at the guard.

"May I present, Sultan Arashi, with his Highness, the Prince, his Grand Vizier, his and envoy."

The doors opened and in walked a man with black hair and ebony eyes, dressed as any royalty, flanked by another man also with black hair and ebony eyes, wearing the signet of a Grand Vizier, and a man with crimson hair and teal eyes, that looked to be a slave. Following them were many guards and servants, the servants carrying many chests and boxes with them. When the Prince got to the bottom step of the throne he bowed, along with everyone behind him.

"Sultan Arashi. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I would say the same but I know not your name, or your Grand Vizier's, nor where you're from."

"Forgive me. I am Sasuke of Suna and this is my cousin Sai."

"Sultan Arashi."

"Grand Vizier Sai. Suna? I have not heard of it."

"Not many have. Only the privy few who are able to travel through our walls know of us and tell others. We are a very isolated people and we enjoy our privacy."

"I must say it is an honor to have you here. But why have you traveled so far from your isolated kingdom?"

"Well my kingdom may be isolated but it is vast and rich in resources. And I am the heir of the throne but the only way I can assume the throne is if I marry. So I have come to ask for your son's hand in marriage."

"Marriage?"

"Yes. I have even brought gifts."

Sasuke nodded at the servants who then set down the chests and boxes and then opened them to reveal jewels upon jewels, gold upon gold, and gorgeous fabric in a variety of colors. Kyuubi could tell that this Sasuke was powerful just from seeing him walk in the room. But knowing that he was rich just sweetened the deal. He then thought how ironic it was that what he was thinking earlier really happened. He briefly glanced at Neji, who was glaring daggers at Sasuke, and then made his decision. He smiled down at Sasuke in a friendly way.

"I accept."

"WHAT?"

"Thank you Sultan."

"But-"

"Neji! I shall speak to you later. Come now my guests, you must be tired from your traveling. I shall have my servants show you to your rooms so you can wash up and relax until dinner."

"Again thank you Sultan."

Servants came in through the curtains lining the throne room and led Sasuke and his envoy out the door and to their rooms. Back in the throne room, Neji was glaring at Kyuubi and was barely containing his rage. When the doors closed he started laying into Kyuubi.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!"

"Don't you yell at me."

"But you promised him to me. I helped you!!"

"Yes and for that I am grateful but look at the treasure Sasuke brings. Isn't it better to expand the kingdom especially with a, by the looks of it, very wealthy kingdom?"

"I don't care. I've been waiting to marry Naruto since I first saw him."

"That's sweet Neji but I'm thinking about the kingdom here."

"No. You're thinking about your own power gain and how you can control this Suna kingdom."

"Watch your tongue Neji."

"I am going to marry him. Rich prince or not."

"And how would you go about doing this? I have the final say in the matter."

"I could expose you." (Please there are ladies present.)

"Well wouldn't that be exposing yourself?"

Neji just glared at Kyuubi one last time then walked heatedly out of the room. Kyuubi just sighed. He may have lost an ally but he might have gained an even more powerful ally. How could he resist the treasure that was given to him anyway? He'll have to go and tell Arashi the great news.

To Be Continued…

**REVIEWERS:**

Ankoku-Enzeru: Naruto is still a prince so don't worry about that.

Samantai: . Thank you. You should of gotten your story back by now. I love how it's developing. Lol I just gave you a review within a response.

SoSickOfNyQuil: xD I'm glad you think so and I'm glad you approve.

KV5 Egypt: Hey thanks for the review. . I'm really glad you like it.

sillyusagix3: In the original stories (Arabian Nights, 1001 Nights, ect.) there is actually no limit to how many wishes the person gets. The three wishes thing just makes me think of where it came from. Who really came up with that? Bum bum buuuuuum.

aloukou101: Well for some reason you didn't review. You might of been in a hurry or you just forgot. But sorry, cookies for those that reviewed last chappy. But don't worry, you got a special place because you were the first person to review on the first two chapters.

Hyouga sama: Nope no limit. Look at my respone to sillyusagix3. It explains it. . Thanks for the review.

Sorry my updates have been kinda fluctuating. I've been reading the last HP book. But here ya go.

Jaa ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**Arabian Nights 6**

Sasuke nodded politely at the servant that showed him to his room, with Gaara following since he is his master. He looked around the room he was to be staying in. It was spacious and very airy since there were many open windows and doors that led to the garden. Sasuke had some fond memories of that garden. He couldn't wait to make even more. Gaara just sat Indian style on the comfortable looking couch looking bored. Sasuke felt like taking a bath and told Gaara this, who just glanced at him, then ignored him, making Sasuke almost roll his eyes but instead he just headed to the bathroom.

Gaara was about to meditate when he heard voices coming from the garden. One sounded apologetic while the other sounded down trodden. He went over to the window and looked out. He just caught a glimpse of a brown haired girl leaving the garden. He looked at whom the girl was talking to and saw someone huddled against a tree with his or her shoulders shaking, obviously crying. He didn't know why, maybe boredom or maybe he was just drawn there, but he wanted to talk to the person down there. It seemed that the girl that left was either a friend or girlfriend and just either said they're leaving or they have to break up. Of course this is just a theory. So Gaara walked into the garden and approached the huddled figure. When he was close to the tree, a twig snapped under his foot and the figure looked up at him. Gaara stared while the other person stared back. Gaara couldn't help it. The boy was gorgeous. He thought he was exotic looking but this boy seemed so much more vibrant compared to him. The boy sniffed and wiped away his tears, still looking at Gaara.

"Who are you?"

"Gaara."

"I've never seen you in the palace before."

"I am a slave of the visiting Prince."

"Oh…"

"Oh?"

"What is your Prince like?"

"He's a bastard."

"Is he cruel to you?"

"No. I just don't like him."

"Okay…"

"Why were you crying?"

"That's none of your business."

"Then why did you want to know about the Prince?"

"Because I'm marrying him."

"You do not wish to marry the Prince?"

"…"

"I won't tell the Prince anything you say to me."

"I don't. My heart already belongs to someone else."

"Oh?"

"But my father would never let me marry who I wish too."

"Why not?"

"He is not of royal blood."

"Run away with me."

"What?!"

"You don't want to marry him and I don't want to be a slave."

"I couldn't just leave my father."

"Well he's making you get married."

"So I still love my father enough to not want to leave him."

"Love?"

"Do you not know of love Gaara?"

"No. What is it?"

"Well there are different types of love. Love for friends, love for family, and love for the one you're in love with. Love for friends kind of coincides with love for family, its just family is usually blood related. You care for your friends and family and want to help them with problems or they help you with you're problems. They get you to have fun and genuinely care about you and your well being."

"My family never cared for me, they feared me in fact, and I never cared about them. I have never had any friends, just masters."

"Er… okay… Well being in love is a little different. You care for the person and want to help them through anything but unlike with just friends and family, you'd go all out just to help. You'd give them your entire being. You change when you fall in love. And you want to do things all the time with the one you love."

"Things?"

"Uhm yeah…. Use your imagination."

"So this is what this feeling is?"

"What are you talking about Gaara?"

"I love you."

"Uhm…. You mean in a friendship type of way?"

"No."

"No?"

"I want to do things for you, with you, and to you. I want to c-care for you and I don't care about anyone."

"You're kind of scaring me and I think you're just confused. I'm going to go get ready for dinner now. Bye."

Naruto ran back to his room and closed the door behind him. Gaara seemed nice enough but he was kind of intense. He knew that Gaara was just confused because he was the same way for a while. 'What did grandma call it? Well she just called it Electra complex even though that usually happens with a girl crushing on her father but I was a boy crushing on my father. I'm glad I grew out of that.'

"You look much better Naruto."

"Ten-Ten! You just appear don't you?"

"No you just don't notice me unless I say something."

"Hmph."

"So why did you close the doors? Is some one after you?"

"Uhm… I should get ready for dinner. It'll begin soon won't it?"

"Yes it will and I'll let that slide for now. Let's get you washed and dressed."

While waiting for his bath to be drawn a mangy dog ran into his room. Ten-Ten just looked at it like the dog it was while Naruto was sweet and kind to it. It must of come with the Prince and his envoy. Ten-Ten told him that his bath was ready so he picked up the dog and went into the bathroom. He undressed, with the dog watching very intently, and then got in the tub. He called the dog over and it came obediently. He washed it along with himself, much to Ten-Ten's annoyance. When he got out, he dried the dog while Ten-Ten dried him and then the dog ran off.

"I hope I get to see him again."

"He was just a mangy dog."

"Be nice Ten-Ten. Maybe I could ask his owner if I can keep him."

"If you're father will let you."

"Meanie."

"Am not."

"So did you really sleep with Genma?"

"What?! No!! Of course not!!"

"But I thought he wanted you to 'relieve him of his boredom.'"

"Well yeah, but when Sasuke escaped all the guards were to busy so he wouldn't of missed me."

"Then whom did you sleep with?"

"What makes you think I slept with anyone?"

"Maybe the few bite marks I can see on your neck, that your collar doesn't quite cover."

"Hey! I could have just been making out with someone!"

"Yeah who?"

"None of your business!"

"If you don't tell I'll just keep asking,"

"Dinner starts in five minutes so start heading to the dining room."

"Gai?"

"Ew no."

"Hayate?"

"He's taken."

"Anko"

"She's a girl."

"Yeah well you don't talk about guys so maybe you're into girls."

"I was with Lee alright!!!"

"Now was that so bad… Wait. He's like a mini version of Gai. Why did you say ew when I said Gai?"

"Because Gai is old."

"Ten-Ten you're odd."

"Get in there, sit down, and shut up."

"Hmph."

Naruto went over to the low lying dining table and sat on one of the big fluffy pillows with Ten-Ten standing near by. Next to enter was a guy with black hair and black eyes wearing the Grand Vizier signet. The servant leading him showed him to a chair at the other end of the table. He nodded politely at Naruto who nodded politely back. Next to enter was Neji who was looking really sour. He saw Naruto and he seemed to brighten yet sadden at the same time. He sat next to the other Prince's Grand Vizier. Arashi walked in with the other Prince and when Naruto saw the other Prince he stopped breathing. It couldn't be Sasuke because Sasuke was a vagabond not royalty. He heard some servant girls talking about him when they wondered where Sasuke was yesterday since he wasn't seen in the marketplace like usual. They said that Sasuke has lived in Konoha all his life while wondering if he ran off with another girl or was sick.

"Naruto I would like to introduce you to your husband-to-be. This is Sasuke of Suna."

"It is a great pleasure to meet you Naruto."

"Su-Suna?"

"Yes it is a very isolated city. Not very well known."

Sasuke sat next to Naruto with Arashi sitting in between Sasuke and Neji. Neji was refusing to look at Arashi, Arashi was just enjoying the food and company, Sai was trying to engage Neji in conversation and maybe win some of the jewelry that Neji was wearing in a game of chance using dice, Naruto kept glancing at Sasuke from the corner of his eye wondering if it really was his love, and Sasuke was admiring his Naruto.

"You seemed surprised when I was introduced to you Naruto."

"You just remind me of someone."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Depends on how you look at it."

"Do you want to marry me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"I'd rather you marry me of your own free will. I wouldn't force you."

"Really? You wouldn't?"

"If you give me a valid enough reason why we shouldn't be married."

"I'm already in love with someone."

"Then why don't you marry them?"

"I would love too but my father would never approve."

"I was under the impression that your father would do anything to make you happy."

"I'll speak with him after dinner. You are very kind Prince."

Sasuke just nodded at Naruto while mentally smirking, and maybe dancing for joy, but Sasuke will never confirm that. He'll reveal how he who he really was to Naruto when he can next get him alone. He couldn't wait. While they were all eating, there was dancing girls for entertainment. Sai seemed to enjoy them the most but Arashi didn't mind watching. When they were all full, the food was taken away and everyone just sat around too relaxed to move.

"Did you enjoy dinner and the entertainment Prince?"

"The food was delicious but I'm afraid my whole attention was captured by your son."

"Understandable. I can tell you will be a loving husband."

"Father do I really have to marry him?"

"Naruto I have asked nothing of you but this. Please do this."

"…Alright father."

"When is the ceremony to take place?"

"How about tomorrow in the afternoon?"

"That would be wonderful Sultan Arashi."

"Then I shouldn't stay up too late. Father, everyone goodnight."

"Goodnight son."

"Goodnight Naruto."

Neji nodded and Sai waved. Naruto went to his rooms, with Ten-Ten following and then went straight out to the garden after dismissing Ten-Ten. He sat on the swing on the willow and leaned against one of the ropes. He didn't want to marry that Sasuke. He wanted to marry his Sasuke. As hard as he tried to stop them, the tears started to fall and kept falling. He wished his Sasuke were here with him right now.

"Naruto."

"Prince…"

"Do you cry because you are marrying me and not the one you love?"

"…"

"What if I told you that I am the one you love."

"But you're a Prince."

"You really shouldn't believe everything that is told to you, Dobe."

"Sasuke? It really is you?"

"Yes you idiot it is me."

"Hey don't call me that!! And how?"

"I have my ways."

While they were talking, Naruto was gripping onto the ropes but when Sasuke walked closer he glomped him, making them fall onto the grass, and held onto him tightly. Sasuke just wrapped his arms around Naruto and was content to hold him for a while. It really only was just about a day since he met Naruto in this garden but it felt like eternity to him. Naruto's head was resting on Sasuke's chest listening to Sasuke's heartbeat. If he were assassinated right now he would die happy. Sasuke was content but he wanted more. He rolled over, startling Naruto, and placed his arms on either side of Naruto so he wouldn't get squashed. Naruto blinked up at Sasuke while Sasuke just smirked down at him. Sasuke bent down and captured Naruto's lips, kissing him slowly yet passionately. Naruto kissed back zealously. He had his Sasuke back. He was actually going to marry his Sasuke. He was so happy he could cry, in fact he was. Sasuke pulled out of the kiss so they could breath and noticed the tears.

"What's with the tears?"

"I'm just so happy."

"Dobe."

"Don't call me that! Whatever it means."

"It means dead last."

"How am I dead last?"

"You just have that type of personality."

"Bastard!"

Sasuke just swooped down and kissed him breathlessly. He placed more of his weight on Naruto so he could move one of his hands up under Naruto's shirt. He ran his hand up over the flat tummy to play with one of Naruto's nipples. Naruto moaned into the kiss, arching towards the hand. Sasuke relinquished his dobe's mouth and started kissing down his neck. Naruto gasped when Sasuke encountered a spot on his neck that made him quiver. This made Sasuke fully exploited that spot by kissing, nipping, and sucking, leaving a nice red mark. Naruto pulled him back up to kiss him and rolled over so he was on top. Naruto pushed his tongue into Sasuke's mouth hesitantly exploring. But after a little while Sasuke dominated the kiss and ravaged the boy's mouth while reaching down to take off Naruto's shirt. They both froze when they heard someone say 'Ahem.' They slowly pulled away from each other and looked at who disturbed them. When Naruto saw whom it was he just smiled goofily, while blushing, and snuggled into Sasuke. Sasuke just glared at the person who interrupted them but relaxed when Naruto snuggled into him but still held him possessively.

"As sweet as this is, Prince Naruto should be getting ready for the big day tomorrow."

"Just a few more minutes Ten-Ten."

"If I gave you a few more minutes you'd probably lose your virginity by the time I come back."

"Ten-Ten!!"

"It's true and Sasuke knows it."

"You pervert stop smirking."

"I can't help it dobe."

"Come on. You can wait one day to sleep together can't you?"

"Ten-Ten!"

"No."

"Pervert!"

"What did I tell you about being loud?"

"What?"

"Save it for the bedroom."

"Argh!"

While talking they both stood up. When Naruto went to walk towards his room, Sasuke grabbed him and pulled him back. Before Naruto could yell again, Sasuke kissed him sweetly, whispered goodnight, and walked back towards his room. Naruto just stood there blinking while Ten-Ten was giggling. She started leading him back to his room and when he snapped out of his daze he realized that he was already lying in bed with Ten-Ten bidding him a goodnight. He couldn't wait for tomorrow and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

To Be Continued…

I was going to make it longer but I didn't. I wanted it out by today not by tonight. I was aiming for yesterday but that didn't work out.

REVIEWERS:

Samantai: No problem. Thank you. And at the rate people are reviewing I might only update it sometimes. 3 reviews for last chapter. 'Tis sad. Oh well. Yaoi doujinshi for you!

SnowyKitsune: Hello first time reviewer of this story. I'm glad you want more. Yaoi doujinshi for you too!

SoSickOfNyQuil: Well this chapter answers your question. Yaoi doujinshi for you too!

3 reviews... **3** I think that's a little sad. This isn't my first time posting this story and my average for reviews are 10 per chapter. I thank Samantai and SoSickOfNyQuil because they seem to be the only constant reviewers. And when I finish my story and they still are constant reviewers I might write them a gift fic of any character pairing and scenario.


	7. Chapter 7

I feel like I should respond to the reviewers up here but I'll just save the best for last ne?

**Arabian Nights 7**

When Sasuke got back to his rooms he encountered a pair of glaring teal colored eyes. He raised an eyebrow at Gaara and started getting ready to go to bed. He looked at where the lamp was to make sure it was there. If he lost it then he'd lose Gaara's magic. While he was undressing Gaara wouldn't stop glaring at him. Once Sasuke had his shirt off he sighed at looked at Gaara and scowled at him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I don't think he should marry you."

"And why not?"

"You don't deserve him."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I love him."

"Since when did you meet him?"

"In the garden."

"Have you actually been in love before?"

"No."

"Then how do you know you love him?"

"Because I care for him and want to experience things with him."

"That would be a friendship or brotherly love."

"I want to do things to him."

"What sort of things?"

"Things that Kakashi seems to enjoy talking about."

"The hell you'll do that with my Naruto."

"We'll see about that."

"You might just be in lust with him."

"Can you be in lust with a friend or family member?"

"Yes actually."

"I'm going to stop your wedding."

"How would you do that?"

"I have my ways."

"It's not like you can give your lamp to someone else. You can't even touch it."

"Hn."

Sasuke glared at him, ordered him back into his lamp, and then finished getting ready for bed. He blew out all the candles and got into bed. He was thinking about the wedding, well the wedding night, but he couldn't wait for tomorrow. His mind wandered to what happened before dinner. He wanted to see his Naruto in person so bad, even though men weren't allowed in Naruto's chambers, so he made a wish. And Gaara turned him into a mangy dog. It perturbed him at first but when he went to see Naruto it was worth it. It went better than he thought it would. He got to take a bath with Naruto. He wanted to do so many things but he couldn't since he was a dog. But he could wait, just a few more hours until the wedding and hopefully a short dinner and reception. Sasuke went to sleep very happy that night.

When Ten-Ten woke Naruto up early, he didn't understand why until she reminded him about his special day. Ten-Ten was enjoying watching Naruto run around happily and then start running around like a chicken with its head cut off because he was panicking about everything going perfect today. She just sighed and pushed him into the bathtub, with his pajamas still on, effectively taking his mind off of earlier today. Naruto scowled at Ten-Ten as she left to go get his breakfast while he washed up. He peeled the wet clothes off of him, having a lot of trouble getting the shirt over his head (1), and then washed up as best he could. As he was relaxing, he started thinking about his wedding, his wedding to his Sasuke. He would of squealed like a girl but he's no girl. That just made him think about his first encounter with Sasuke. Now he had the urge to see the bastard and punch him for that comment. He chuckled at the thought of punching Sasuke at the ceremony and how he, and the guests, would react. Ten-Ten came back in but didn't want to ask about the chuckling. She dragged him out of the tub, dried him, and put him in a robe.

"Why can't I get dressed now?"

"Because you're a messy eater."

"I am not!!"

"Look the cooks and I were nice enough to give you your favorite for breakfast."

"I love you and the cooks with all my heart."

"Just eat your ramen."

"Yay!!"

He dove into his 'breakfast' (oh ramen sounds good right now) and ate all the bowls given to him. When he finished he pouted because he felt like he could eat more. Ten-Ten just told him that he might get nervous and he shouldn't have a full stomach when he was nervous. Naruto just pouted but conceded because he knew she was right. When Naruto went to put his clothes on, Ten-Ten dragged him back to the bathroom, ripped off the robe, dunked him into the tub, and proceeded to torture him. In other words make him squeaky-clean. When Ten-Ten was finished she dragged him out, dried him, and told him he could get dressed. He glared at Ten-Ten as she pushed him towards the bed. His skin hurt and you think she could give him a little warning before dunking him in the tub. His wedding clothes were very simple, white gauzy baggy pants, a white baggy tank top, and a long simple veil. He put on the pants and shirt. Then Ten-Ten came over and put gold armlets with blue sapphires on his upper arms and helped place the veil. By the time they were finished it was a few minutes 'til noon, so they took off for the throne room.

He entered behind the throne and walked up the steps, Ten-Ten holding the veil behind him. He walked around the throne and saw some guards, close servants, and a few guests. It was just going to be a simple ceremony, close friends and family, if he had any, and simple vows. He turned and saw his father sitting on the throne. His father beamed at him and gave him a hug then stood in front of the throne waiting for the groom. Neji was standing a few steps down and just nodded politely at him. Naruto was too happy to notice the way Neji was acting. He then started to get nervous and kept fussing with his veil. Ten-Ten had to slap his hands away from it so he wouldn't ruin it. The doors finally opened, admitting Sasuke and his Grand Vizier. Sasuke smirked up and Naruto while walking towards him.

Gaara was glaring at the wall like it was the epitome of evil and must die. He didn't want them to get married but he didn't know how to stop the wedding. He could object but Sasuke could just order him away. He could do something to break it up but that would only be temporary. He needed someone to take his lamp away. While glaring, he heard a voice of some merchant outside the palace walls. He looked out the doors and through one of the gates in the wall to see some man carrying nice new lamps.

"New oil lampsss for old. I'll give you a new oil lamp for an old oil lamp."

He heard someone at the door and hid in his lamp. He could hear things being shuffled around so it was either a thief or a maid, most likely a maid. The next thing he knew, he could feel his lamp moving. He was hoping that the maid would rub the lamp but that never happened. He just felt himself being moved around. If only he could see and hear out of the lamp better.

As Sasuke and Sai were walking up the stairs to the throne, their clothes suddenly turned back into their original garb and the envoy that was present for the wedding disappeared. Everybody was surprised by what happened. Sasuke was shocked and then grew angry. Someone either took the lamp or Gaara got someone new to be his master. He turned to rush to his room when one of the guards that caught him recognized him.

"I knew it. You're no Prince. You're that vagabond that was seen molesting the Prince the other day."

"Cease him!"

Kyuubi was angry. Not only was he lied to but also the power he could have had was apparently non-existent. Someone was going to hang for this. The guards caught Sai pretty easily but Sasuke was putting up a fight. They were finally able to subdue him and when he looked at Naruto he tried to fight even harder. His Naruto was on the verge of tears. If only this happened after the ceremony. 'Damn you Gaara.'

"Sultan Arashi what should we do with them?"

"Hang them."

"Father no!"

"Naruto they have embarrassed the palace and lied to us. I know you don't like hangings but it must be done. Neji you may proceed."

"Thank you Sultan Arashi."

"Father please!"

"I don't want to hear it Naruto."

Naruto watched as his father left the room. He watched the guards take Sasuke and Sai away. He went to run after them but a guard caught him. He said that the Grand Vizier Neji wanted him to stay away from those two. He asked where he could find Neji and the guard told him that he was on the balcony over looking the gallows. Naruto ran towards the balcony, losing his veil on the way, and ran into Neji's back. He looked at the gallows and could see Sai and Sasuke having the ropes fitted around their necks. Before Neji could ask if he was okay, he grabbed onto Neji's arm.

"Please Neji! Let them go free."

"I have my orders Prince."

"But you have power over this. Please. For me?"

"…"

"Please! I'm begging you. I'll do anything. Just let them go."

"…Anything?"

"Yes! Please!"

"I shall let them go… If you promise to marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me and I'll let them go."

"But I can't…"

"Then they shall hang."

"Wait! No! ……. Alright."

"Alright?"

"I'll m-marry you."

"Wonderful. I'll have them brought in here."

"Why?"

"So you can tell them the good news."

Neji signaled the guards to bring the prisoners to him and in a few moments, Sai and Sasuke were standing in front of them. Before Naruto could throw himself at Sasuke, Neji caught him and smirked at Sasuke. Neji nudged Naruto a little making Naruto look at the wall.

"Is there something you would like to tell them?"

"…… For your freedom… I'm marrying Neji."

"NO!"

"Take them away and if they come back into the palace, tell the guards to kill them at first sight."

Naruto had his eyes closed with tears continuously falling. He wanted to run to Sasuke but Neji was holding him tightly. When he heard the doors closed he still had his eyes closed. Neji tilted Naruto's face up and frowned at the tears falling. He kissed Naruto but Naruto pulled away, making Neji frown even more. Naruto opened his eyes and glared at Neji. He then whispered something against Neji's lips, making him flinch.

"I hate you."

"We are still getting married."

"…"

"You'll see in time. You shall come to love me as I love you."

"This will never turn into love."

"You were always stubborn but you'll see Naruto."

"How could you? I don't love you. I love Sasuke."

"Forget him. You will marry me."

After Naruto said 'this will never turn into love', Neji let go of him. When he said 'You will marry me' he opened the doors into the palace and walked away from Naruto. Naruto stood there until he couldn't see Neji anymore and then started to break down. He curled up into a ball on the floor and was crying so hard he could hardly breath. But he couldn't stop crying. He wanted his Sasuke back.

To Be Continued…

**REVIEWERS:**

Okay normally I would respond to you each individually but apparently there is something up with my count system on my account. Because the way I count it I have like 2 extra reviews. >. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Arabian Nights 8**

Sasuke wanted to kill someone. Sasuke wanted to kill two some ones. Unfortunately for Sasuke, one of those some ones he had no idea of where to find and the other would be very hard to get to. No matter how stupid the guards seemed, they could be very persistent and Sasuke didn't have the time to deal with them. Sasuke and Sai were sitting in an alley close to the marketplace. Well Sai was sitting, occasionally looking out at the market, while Sasuke paced.

"So now what Sasuke?"

"We have to find that stupid genie."

"Why?"

"Because then I could wish me into the palace, kidnap Naruto, run away to some distant land that doesn't have a lot of contact with this city, and live happily ever after."

"I can tell by your tone that you're pissed off. And what about me?"

"What about you? You really don't have to do anything."

"I know that. But you'd get into too much trouble if I wasn't around."

"You have that backwards. But when I do kidnap Naruto it would probably be wise for you to get out of the city too."

"Well I don't care what you say. I am going with you. You're stuck with me cousin. Whether you like it or not."

"There is no way you are sticking with me when I'm alone with my Naruto."

"Ew. No. I didn't mean like that."

Sai scrunched up his face and looked back out at the marketplace where he saw someone familiar. The person seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, which didn't look too happy, and was wandering around aimlessly. It would have been hard to tell who it was because she was wearing a veil but her hairstyle was very distinctive. Sasuke looked over to see what Sai was looking at and raised an eyebrow. As the girl walked by the alley, Sasuke and Sai grabbed her, one of them holding a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming, and pulled her into the back of the alley. As soon as the girl saw who her captors were she stopped struggling. When she did, the boys let her go.

"You could of given me a little warning. You could give a girl a heart attack that way. Although I think most of your fangirls would love it if you dragged them into an alley."

"Why thank you."

"I was talking about Sasuke's fangirls. I don't think you even have a fan base."

"You're so cruel."

"How is he doing Ten-Ten?"

"Not so well Sasuke. He won't even eat his ramen."

"That's bad?"

"Cousin that is really bad."

"Ramen is like water for him."

"…And the wedding?"

"Takes place this evening."

"Today!? Sasuke that doesn't give us a lot of time. How on earth are we going to find a single lamp when we have no clue where it went, how it got there, and who has it."

"Lamp? Why do you need a lamp? And what sort of lamp?"

"When we went to the palace I had a lamp with me. I kept it in my rooms. It was an old dingy oil lamp."

"Okay what's so special about it?"

"You wouldn't believe us even if we told you."

"Try me."

"You rub the lamp and a genie appears. He grants you wishes but the thing is that if you lose the lamp then you lose whatever he gave you."

"Oh? And what does this genie look like?"

"If you ever saw a red head with a tattoo on his forehead and rings around his eyes then that was him."

"That creepy slave?"

"That's him. Can you think of anyone who could of taken the lamp? Any maids that cleaned it and found out about its power? Anything?"

"Hmm… Oh! I did overhear something. I think it was the maid who cleaned your room. She said that… oh no. She gave the lamp away."

"Did she say who?"

"I remember because she said the guy she gave it to, who was exchanging new lamps for old ones, was really creepy looking and had a weird accent. Something about elongating his S's."

"Orochimaru."

"You know him?"

"We've met him unfortunately."

"Well it shouldn't have been that long ago so he should still be in town."

"We could ask people if they saw a creepy man exchanging lamps."

"I'll help."

"You have to get back to Naruto. Tell him I'm coming for him."

"Fine. But hurry up."

Sasuke nodded at her and ran out of the alley. Sai looked at Ten-Ten, shrugged, pulled down her veil, kissed her, and then ran after Sasuke. Ten-Ten stood in shock but once she snapped out of it she promised herself she would hurt Sai and maybe let her boyfriend beat him up too. As soon as Sasuke was in the marketplace, his fangirls started to try to get his attention. Instead of being annoyed he just asked them if any of them knew where a creepy snake looking man exchanging old oil lamps for new ones went. The girls were amazed that Sasuke was speaking let alone asking a question. One girl said that he was heading towards the palace but another girl said that she saw him grinning creepily while coming back from the palace. Sasuke obviously knew something like that he just wanted to know where the man was now. Then something good happened. A girl, who just showed up, said that the creepy man was staying at the Inn she works at. Once Sasuke found out the name of the Inn, he dragged Sai away from flirting, and ran as fast as possible to Konoha Inn. When they made it to the Inn, they rushed in and stopped to get their breath back. Once they could breathe properly, they went up to the front counter. They were greeted by a man with brown hair, tied in a ponytail, and a scar across the bridge of his nose.

"Welcome to Konoha Inn and tavern. My name is Iruka. How may I help you?"

"We're looking for a creepy snake looking man named Orochimaru."

"Oh yes. He's here. Checked in a few hours ago. He seemed to be a very happy man."

"Where is he?"

"He's in the back garden…"

"Okay. Thanks."

"But…"

"But what?"

"Well he was very happy."

"So he's not happy anymore?"

"It's hard to tell. You see Orochimaru is dead. We buried him in the back garden."

"He's dead?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Oh we don't mind. You see he stole something from us. A lamp that is very special to the family."

"Well he didn't have very much with him and what he had I distributed it to the employees."

"Well do you know who you gave the lamp too?"

"I gave it to Konohamaru."

Iruka pointed behind them to a kid leaning against a wooden post. He was wearing some sort of helmet with a hole in the back, making his hair stick up and what looked like a cape. Sai and Sasuke walked over to him. Konohamaru scowled at them and looked at them suspiciously.

"What do you want?"

"Iruka told us that he gave you a lamp from a deceased customer."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"That lamp is ours. The dead guy stole it from us and we want it back."

"You don't have to speak so harshly Sasuke."

"We're in a hurry here."

"I don't have the lamp anymore."

"What?"

"I traded it with a traveling merchant for these."

"Are those beans?"

"He told me that they're magic beans and when I plant them and let them grow then they will lead me to lots of riches."

"Uhm… wrong story kid."

"Huh?"

"Do you know the name of the traveling merchant?"

"No."

"Then what does he look like?"

"He had one eye and his mouth covered, silver hair that stuck up, and kept reading some sort of orange colored book."

"Great."

"You don't want to see your friend Sasuke?"

"I'd rather not but it's for my Naruto."

Konohamaru just looked at them confused as they walked out the door. The two asked around again if anyone saw Kakashi and once they found what direction he went in, the borrowed two horses and raced towards the east gate. They galloped for a while until Sai saw someone walking a horse with a lot of saddlebags and reading an orange book up ahead. The two spurred their horses into a sprint and stopped in front of the traveler. The man who had his nose buried in the book stopped walking and looked up at who was blocking his way. When he saw whom it was, his eye curved as if he was grinning.

"If it isn't my favorite student. This is a surprise."

"You tricked a kid into trading an oil lamp with you for "magic" beans. I need that lamp back."

"But they really are magic. And why?"

"Is your teacher insane Sasuke?"

"It's debatable."

"You two are so mean."

"That lamp was stolen from us and we need it back."

"What do you say?"

"Now!"

"You say please but I wouldn't have given it to you anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because I traded it for this."

Kakashi rummaged through a saddlebag and pulled out another orange book that was a bit duller and looked like it had seen better days.

"Don't you have enough of those books?"

"Of course not. And this is one of the first ones that came out. There weren't that many published and for that dingy old lamp I got this."

"Whom did you trade it with?"

"My hero."

"Damn you Kakashi!"

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"We have to see another person I would rather like to avoid."

"That's not very nice. Trying to avoid your teachers."

"Another pervert?"

"The worst one in the world."

"Don't you mean best?"

"Shut up Kakashi. Let's go Sai."

"Where?"

"To see Jiraiya."

Jiraiya was sitting back, drinking some wine, and relaxing. He was a well-known writer and pervert. He looked at the oil lamp he got from Kakashi. His old one fell apart and he needed a new one. Kakashi had the oil lamp and he didn't feel like leaving the shop today so he just traded with Kakashi. He got a rag to polish it up a little so it didn't look so dingy but when he rubbed it the lamp started to convulse. He let it go and watched as crimson smoke came out of the lamp and then a boy appear after the smoke dispersed.

"Hello new Master I am the genie of the lamp. Anything you desire it is mine to grant. All within my power you shall receive. I cannot influence matters of the heart, bring dead to life, and unfortunately I can't kill people for you or myself. What is your wish?"

"A genie? A real genie?"

"That's what I said. Now ask for something or leave me alone until you think of something."

"I wish I had five… no ten red-headed, curvy, beautiful females as secretaries."

"…"

"To help me with my writing and help clean up around here…"

"I'm sure. But as you wish."

Gaara lifted his hands and in a small flash ten redheaded females in the usual garb, minus veils, appeared in Jiraiya's shop. He looked at his new master and saw him thanking the ceiling. Jiraiya looked at the girls while they looked at him, waiting for orders, which he gladly gave. Gaara saw that he wouldn't be of anymore use at the moment so he went back into his lamp. Jiraiya felt like a Sultan with all these beautiful girls doing anything he wanted. He then thought of another wish. So he summoned Gaara who looked at him in a bored way.

"I wish for the Sultan's clothes."

"What?"

"Well not all of them. Just one outfit."

"The Sultan isn't going to be very happy about this but I don't really care and you're to drunk to care."

"I'm not drunk!"

Gaara smirked and held out his hands, the next second the Sultan's clothes appeared in his hands. He handed it to the drunk Jiraiya who clapped happily and went off to change. Jiraiya came out wearing the clothes but had to leave the front open since the clothes didn't fit very well but he seemed happy. Gaara went back into his lamp and started meditating because there seemed to be nothing else to do.

Sai and Sasuke hopped off their horses when they got to Jiraiya's shop and went in. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at all the redheaded females walking around and then rolled his eyes. Sai looked at Sasuke questionably.

"He definitely has the lamp."

"Sasuke my boy!"

"And is drunk at the moment."

"Isn't it beautiful and wonderful?"

"His speech seems fine."

"He can still speak clearly but his sentences won't make sense."

"You see I got this lamp from Kaka-san because the old one died. And when I went to polish it this bloody smoke comes out instead. And a creepy looking boy appears and says he's a genie."

"A genie? You must be lying Jiraiya."

"But I'm not. Don't you see the beautiful ladies? And look at my clothes."

"Are those the Sultan's?"

"Don't they look good on me?"

"No. So where is this lamp?"

"Over there somewhere."

Jiraiya kept talking about all the girls and then started going into what next he could wish for with Sai nodding politely and adding ideas to Jiraiya's head. Sasuke just looked at the ceiling like 'Why me?' and then grabbed the lamp and Sai, and left the store without saying anything to Jiraiya. Sasuke got back on his horse and started riding off somewhere secluding, not looking to see if Sai was following. He got to the outskirts, got off the horse, and rubbed the lamp. He glared at the smoke and waited impatiently.

"Hello new Master I am the genie of the lamp. Anything… It's you. Damn it."

"I'd kill you but I need you."

"Sasuke! Stop leaving me behind and you better remember to include me in the wish."

"Fine! I wish that Sai and me were in Naruto's room in the Sultan's palace."

"Like I have a choice."

Gaara lifted his hands and they disappeared from the outskirts.

To Be Continued….

**REVIEWERS:**

Bah I'm lazy so I'll just mention who reviewed. And answer questions that were asked.

Curse of Curves

Samantai

Emo Queen 101

DarkOne90000000000

dnangelgurl15

ppkitaa

aloukou101

Silvermane1-I like your reviews. Repetitive and simple .

SoSickOfNyQuil-You'll find that out next chapter.

Bo and Ski

Black-Dranzer-1119

Sober4aDay


	9. Chapter 9

**Arabian Nights 9**

Naruto was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was trying not to think because thinking led to feeling and feeling, in this case, led to sadness. He wanted to be alone but he didn't. He remembered that Ten-Ten left to do something but he wasn't paying attention. The last thing he remembered was watching Neji disappear down the hall. Everything after that was just a blur. He didn't even know how he made it to his room. Since he was trying to block everything out, he didn't hear the door open and close but he did feel someone poking him in the ribs.

"I know you don't want to but you have to get up Naruto."

"Just tell them I have an incurable disease that I just contracted Ten-Ten."

"They wouldn't believe you."

"I don't care. I just don't care anymore."

"If it makes you feel better, I have a feeling that the wedding will end up like your first one."

"If it does then I would give you anything you want."

"I'll hold you to that. Now come on."

Ten-Ten dragged Naruto off his bed but when he fell on the floor he just lied there making Ten-Ten glare at him. He just gave a resigned sigh and stood up. He followed Ten-Ten out the door. He thought about running but then Ten-Ten would get in trouble and the guards would have probably caught him before he could get to the outer walls. So he just followed Ten-Ten, dragging his feet and slouching. If Ten-Ten noticed the way he was walking, she didn't say anything. Before he knew it, he was at the door to the throne room. It was all too sudden. He started to panic and would have bolted but two guards came and flanked him so he had no choice but to go through the doors and up the stairs to the throne. Neji was already there along with his father, who still looked a little sour. His father stood up from the throne to begin the ceremony. Naruto tried to stand as far away as possible from Neji but he had to stand next to him for the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here to unite my son with my Grand Vizier in a simple marriage ceremony. If there are any objections to this unity then speak now or forever hold your peace."

"…"

"Then let us begin. Do you Neji Hyuuga, Grand Vizier of Sultan Arashi, take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you Naruto Uzumaki, Prince of Konoha, take Neji Hyuuga to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"…"

"Naruto?"

Arashi/Kyuubi looked at Naruto who was staring at him, then noticed that Neji was staring at him with his mouth slightly open in disbelief, and then noticed the whispers and murmurs of the people watching the wedding. He didn't understand what they were looking at until he felt a breeze on his chest. He looked down and noticed that he was only wearing his underwear. He wasn't ashamed of his body, well actually it was Arashi's, but this was a wedding and the Sultan didn't wear his underwear in public. That was actually a real rule in the royalty handbook. And who stole his clothing without him and everyone else not noticing?

"I shall be back in a few moments and if I find whoever stole my clothes they will be in big trouble!"

With that Arashi left the throne room. Once the doors were closed behind him the audience broke out into conversation. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and ran after his father. The guards tried to stop him but he said he was going to go see his father and if they didn't trust him then they could just follow him if they wish. The guards looked at Neji, Naruto walking towards his father's room without waiting, and he just shook his head. When Naruto made it to his father's room there were guards blocking the way.

"I wish to speak to my father immediately."

"The Sultan said not to let anyone into his rooms."

"But I'm his son."

"The Sultan was quite clear. He said 'absolutely no one.' You'll have to wait Prince."

"But it's an emergency."

"He also said if it was an emergency then to tell who ever is requesting the Sultan is to go speak to the Grand Vizier. Do you want me to get in trouble Prince?"

"Fine. Then send someone to give Neji a message to meet me outside my room."

"As you wish Prince."

Naruto took off for his room and waited. A few minutes later Neji appeared and he looked at Naruto worriedly.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"That man is not my father."

"Excuse me?"

"The man doing the wedding ceremony is not my father. And now that I think about it, my father hasn't been acting like himself for the past few days."

"How can you be sure of this Naruto?"

"My father has a scar on his arm from the last assassination attempt from Uncle Kyuubi. The man posing as my father had flawless skin."

"Alright. I'll go see who this imposter is."

"Thank you Neji. And be careful."

"I will."

Naruto went into his room and lay down on his bed. Neji went to Arashi's room, got passed the guards, and confronted Kyuubi, who was looking at himself in the mirror. Kyuubi looked at Neji through the mirror and then turned around.

"What is it Neji?"

"He knows."

"Who?"

"Naruto."

"Knows what?"

"That you are not his father."

"How?"

"You forgot about the scar you left on Arashi's arm."

"Damn it."

"What are you going to do?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. Sorry Neji."

"You're going to kill him?!"

"Yes."

"Not if I have anything to do about it. You'll have to go through me first."

"If I must."

Kyuubi drew his scimitar at the same time Neji did. They stood across from each other waiting for the other to make the first move. Kyuubi made a small, miniscule movement that had both parties dashing towards each other. The scimitars clashed together then were pulled apart to once again crash against each other. The scimitars locked while their holders pushed against each other to gain power over the other. Kyuubi pushed Neji back because he had a little more height, strength, and experience than Neji. Neji jumped back and went into a defensive pose. Kyuubi ran at him, locked their scimitars together, and punched Neji in the face making Neji drop his scimitar. Neji tried to jump away again and reach his sword but before he could move he felt a searing pain in his gut. He looked down and saw Kyuubi's scimitar sticking out of him. He looked at Kyuubi wide-eyed while Kyuubi just looked at him like 'what a pity.' Kyuubi then pulled the scimitar out, cleaned the blood off, and exited the rooms while Neji fell to his knees clutching his wound. He saw a flash of red and then everything went black.

Kyuubi walked swiftly towards his nephew's room. He didn't want to kill Naruto but for some reason he was going to anyway. He made it to Naruto's door, unsheathed his scimitar, hid it behind his back, and walked into Naruto's room. He looked around the room to make sure there were no extra people. He then looked for his nephew and saw a lump under the covers of the bed. He quietly walked forward until he was standing next to the bed and then he lifted the scimitar above his head. But before he could swing it down for the killing blow the covers were thrown back to reveal, not his nephew, but a black-haired man that he remembered was that fake Grand Vizier.

"Well fancy seeing you here. I hope you weren't going to do what I think you were going to do with that very scary looking scimitar."

"I was but not on you but now I have no choice. Before I kill you, though, where is my darling Naru-chan?"

"Uncle?"

Kyuubi turned around to see his nephew looking at him wide-eyed and he could see the hurt in those clear blue eyes. Sai, seeing that Kyuubi was distracted, rolled out of the bed to escape the scary scimitar. Kyuubi spun around to attack Naruto but was intercepted by Sasuke making their scimitars clash loudly. Sasuke pushed against Kyuubi, surprising Kyuubi by pushing him back a few steps. Kyuubi then jumped back and then dashed forward. Sasuke dodged, which Kyuubi was hoping for because Naruto was behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned around and looked on in anger and horror at his mistake but before Kyuubi could stab Naruto, Sai grabbed Naruto and pulled him out of the way making Kyuubi stab the wall. Sasuke then dashed towards Kyuubi trying to stab him but Kyuubi spun out of the way, leaving his scimitar in the wall. He then dashed out of the door, with Sasuke following him, and grabbed a scimitar that was hanging on the wall further down the hall. Kyuubi turned around just in time to parry the slash that would have sliced him in half and then pushed Sasuke back. After a few minutes of their scimitars clashing, they heard footsteps and the yells of guards. Sasuke jumped back from Kyuubi, panting heavily, while Kyuubi smirked at him. Sasuke scowled but then smirked himself, making Kyuubi raise an eyebrow at him. He could see the first guards round the corner, that was when he called out for Gaara and in a flash he appeared. Kyuubi looked owl-eyed and then narrowed his eyes.

"I wish that Kyuubi didn't have his disguise anymore and won't be able to use it anymore."

"As you wish."

"And I wish that the guards were incapacitated."

"With pleasure."

Gaara removed Kyuubi's Arashi disguise making him change into himself and made it so the guards tripped. Sasuke saw why Gaara said 'With pleasure.' The guards had their weapons out and the not so lucky ones landed on their weapons. He rolled his eyes at Gaara and then focused on the fight with Kyuubi once more. Kyuubi tried putting his disguise back up but it wouldn't work. He growled at Sasuke and charged. Sasuke blocked but was pushed back. Kyuubi pulled the same move that he did on Neji and punched Sasuke in the face, dazing Sasuke, and then hit Sasuke's scimitar away. Sasuke went to take a step back instead of retrieve the sword so he was able to dodge Kyuubi's attack, only getting a slash in his side, and then delivered an uppercut to Kyuubi. Kyuubi wasn't expecting that so he flew back, hitting his head hard against one of the many pillars in the palace effectively knocking him out cold. The guards that were able to miss falling on their weapons started coming towards Sasuke when he pointed at Kyuubi. The guards apprehended Kyuubi but were lost on what to do about Sasuke. Sasuke disappeared into Naruto's room and looked around for his love and his cousin.

"It's alright now. You can come out."

"Sasuke?"

"It's me dobe."

"Sasuke!"

Before he knew it he was being glomped by his dobe. But when Naruto squeezed to hard he hissed because that aggravated his wound.

"Sasuke you're hurt! What should we do?"

"Calm down Naruto. Sasuke's tough."

"But…"

"It just needs to be bandaged that's all."

"Naruto!?!"

"Ten-Ten? What's wrong?"

"I heard Kyuubi was here and I wanted to make sure that you were alright. And you two are late. Oh yeah and."

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I have a boyfriend!"

"Oh. That was just a thank you kiss."

"I'm going to sick my boyfriend on you."

"Ten-Ten! We need first-aid!"

"Why?"

"Sasuke's hurt."

"It's in the corner. Why don't you fix Sasuke up? While Sai comes with me!"

"Why?"

"I'd like you to meet someone."

"Bye Sai."

"Uhm help?"

Ten-Ten dragged Sai off to meet Lee and she could have some entertainment for the evening. Naruto went to get the first aid kit while Sasuke sat down on the bed. Naruto came back over and jumped on the bed next to Sasuke. He placed the kit in the middle of the bed and rummaged through pulling out the bandages and salves. Many inanimate objects hurt him (of course it's not Naruto's fault right?) enough that he knew what the best salve was for Sasuke's cut. Sasuke tried to take his shirt off but hissed when he reopened his wound. Naruto looked at him worriedly and then saw what the problem was. He helped remove Sasuke's shirt, which made him blush and Sasuke smirk, and then went to get some warm water and a washcloth. He came back and slowly washed the blood off from around the wound. It was slightly deeper than he thought. Sasuke tried to keep his face blank because he didn't want to show that he felt any pain. Naruto could tell by his tenseness though. Once he cleaned the blood off he started to gently put the salve on. Sasuke flinched because it was cold and it stung. After a little while he felt something being put over his wound and then something encircle his waste. Naruto finished bandaging him up, as best as he could, and sat next to Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and pulled Naruto closer to himself.

"I'll get grandma to look at it later but that should be good for now."

"I feel fine dobe."

"Liar."

"Hn. What happens now?"

"They need to find my father. I hope he's fine and not…"

"I doubt Kyuubi would kill him."

"Really?"

"Really."

Sasuke shifted so he was lying on the bed and dragged Naruto up to lie next to him. He wanted to do more than just hold Naruto at the moment but he knew that he had to let his wound heal. Patience! Like he had any but still. It would be worth it in the end.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Are we still getting married?"

"That's a given idiot."

"Bastard!"

"And if they try to lock me up in prison again, I'll just bust out, kidnap you, and go far, far away."

"I doubt they would do that to you since you saved me but that's so sweet."

"I don't do sweet. I do what I want."

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Hn."

Someone burst through the doors, making them both sit up, and making Sasuke wince. It was the guard that had an affinity for green, bushy eyebrows, and a weird hairstyle.

"Prince Naruto! We have found your father!"

"That was fast."

"That's wonderful Gai. He's alright isn't he?"

"Yes Prince he's fine. He wants to speak with you immediately. He's in his room."

"Okay. Come on Sasuke."

"Is it alright to bring him with you Prince?"

"Of course. My father has to meet my future husband now doesn't he."

"As you say Prince."

Naruto nodded and went to find a shirt for Sasuke to wear. Sasuke looked at Gai coldly. Gai was torn between the youthfulness of blossoming love and protecting the Prince's innocence. Naruto came back and helped Sasuke put the shirt on. Sasuke held his arm out for Naruto to take. Naruto beamed at him and held onto his arm while they walked towards Arashi's room, Gai following behind. Naruto knocked and actually waited for a response when they made it to Arashi's door. They heard a muffled enter so they both went in with Gai staying outside the door. When Naruto saw his father he let go of Sasuke and rushed over to hug Arashi. Arashi hugged and petted Naruto to reassure him that he was there. Arashi looked up at Sasuke and signaled him to come closer. When Sasuke was closer to where Arashi was sitting he bowed.

"I have heard many things about what has happened when I disappeared. And you seem to be in the middle of these stories young man. The first story I heard about you made me very mad. Actually all the stories I heard made me mad. You come in the palace, molest my precious son, lie to the court about being royalty, escape the death sentence twice, and break your banishment."

"Father, don't hate him please. I-"

"Shh. Naruto. Let me finish. What I have heard about you from these stories and other people is that you are cold, sly, perverted, and… absolutely in love with my son. You are very persistent and from what I can see in my son he loves you very much."

"May I marry your son Sultan Arashi?"

"You may Sasuke."

"I love you Daddy!"

Arashi laughed as his son hugged him tightly and then went to glomp and kiss Sasuke. Sasuke winced again and cursed mentally when Naruto pulled back.

"We need grandma."

"Why?"

"Kyuubi hurt Sasuke when Sasuke protected me."

"No one told me about this."

"Let me get someone to get grandma and I'll tell you all about how Sasuke and his cousin saved me."

Naruto went to the doorway and called out for a servant while Sasuke sat down in a chair across from Arashi. Naruto came back and sat next to Sasuke, launching into the story of what transpired not to long ago. Tsunade came in when Naruto finished his part of the story. Arashi wanted to know Sasuke's part of the story but Naruto wanted Tsunade to check on Sasuke. While the two blonds bickered back and forth, Sasuke went over to Tsunade and lifted his shirt trying not to wince. Tsunade saw what he was doing and helped then led him over to a bench. She unwrapped the bandages, checked the wound, worked her magic, and voila, Sasuke was fine. They went back over to the blonds that were having a glare/staring contest. Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and poked him in the ribs making him jump and start yelling at him. Sasuke just shut him up by kissing him, making Naruto blush, Tsunade smirk, Arashi raise an eyebrow, and then wrap his arm around Naruto's shoulder to look at Arashi.

"You want to hear my side of the story?"

"I'd like too but it is quite late and you two need your rest for your wedding tomorrow."

"Really, dad? It's tomorrow?"

"Later in the day of course since we have to prepare everything and I need to find out what has been going on in my city for the past few days."

"Well I'm off to bed. Goodnight Arashi, brat, perverted brat."

"Goodnight Tsunade."

"Night grandma"

"Hn."

"You two should get to bed also. I'll have a servant show you to your room Sasuke."

Sasuke scowled slightly at Arashi who looked back at him calmly and a little coldly conveying that he didn't trust Sasuke to wait for after the wedding. Arashi called for a servant and gave them instructions while Naruto dragged Sasuke over to wait at the door. Arashi came back to hug and kiss Naruto goodnight. They then left Arashi's room and followed the servant. Sasuke was so tempted to push Naruto in through the next door that he saw but he knew that the servant would freak out and then all hell would break loose. Plus that could complicate tomorrow so he would just have to be patient. Sasuke was beginning to hate that word. The servant led him to the room he stayed in while he was pretending to be a prince. The servant opened the door and bowed towards him but didn't leave.

"Is there anything else?"

"I am to escort Prince Naruto to his room after I have showed you yours."

"I don't need an escort. I know where my room is."

"I know Prince but these are the Sultan's orders."

"Why do I need an escort?"

"The Sultan doesn't want to leave you alone with your fiancé."

"Why not?"

"Uhm… If there is nothing else then I shall escort you to your room."

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"Dobe. Do you even have a brain?"

"Don't call me that!! And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Hn."

"I'm leaving!"

"No goodnight kiss Na-ru-to?"

"Uhh…"

Before Naruto could try to think about stomping back to his room Sasuke pulled him into his chest and captured his lips. Naruto melted right into Sasuke's arms, which was perfect for Sasuke. The servant blushed because the way they were kissing wasn't exactly fit for an audience, well unless you were a voyeur. So before Sasuke could go to the next step the servant coughed loudly while pulling on the back of Naruto's shirt. Naruto pulled away, looked at the servant, jumped away from Sasuke and blushed brightly. Sasuke just growled at the person who interrupted them. The servant knowing when to retreat grabbed Naruto and high tailed it to the Prince's room. Sasuke glared in the direction they disappeared and then went into his room. Closing the door he thought that maybe he should pull the dog trick again but he would rather molest his Naruto then just see him naked. He went out into the garden and looked over towards Naruto's room. He saw many servant and slave girls laying on various pillows talking to Naruto. Even if he snuck in there the girls would create a ruckus. Arashi was smart. He went back in his room and lied down on the bed. He thought about using Gaara but for all he knew Gaara would only do a half assed job and his wish would just land him in trouble plus he learned not to rely on Gaara too much. Sasuke undressed and got under the covers only in his underwear. His second to last thought being 'Where was Gaara anyway?' his last being 'I can't wait until I have Naruto all to myself and alone.'

To Be Continued…

Pervy Sasuke but don't you just love it? As you can tell the wedding will be next one. I'm not sure if I'll combine the lemon with the wedding or not but I most likely will. (I suddenly want lemon cake with vanilla frosting… or vanilla cake with lemon frosting.) Then I'll have maybe 2 extra chapters. One I know for sure and they'll be citrusy as well. .

**REVIEWERS:**

You know who you are.

To lazy to type. School just started a few days ago. I was tired on the second day. And today is just the third day.

**RANDOM QUESTION: IF YOU HAD A GAARA GENIE WHAT WOULD YOU WISH FOR?**


	10. Chapter 10

Yare yare. I'm being lazy. And I've been watching Naruto. I love drunken Lee. . And One Piece. And Princess Princess D. Anyway on with the show and my boyfriend is trying to get me to watch Last Exile. Remember, I'm a procrastinator. And since I have no real deadline for this... yeah. .;;; Don't hurt me! TT ::throws marshmallows at the masses::

Arabian Nights 10

Naruto woke up earlier then usual due to nerves and excitement. He knew it was early because there were still some girls sleeping on the floor. He knew they were just there to keep him away from Sasuke and vice versa, but he still wanted to see his Sasuke. He didn't see Ten-Ten so she must have stayed with her boyfriend. 'I wonder what happened to Sai.' He didn't feel like having his skin rubbed raw so it was a good thing that Ten-Ten wasn't there now and hopefully he woke up early enough to avoid her. He tiptoed into the bathroom, got undressed, and got into the always-prepared hot water. He would of locked the door but there were a few times that the lock was more of a hindrance then a help so it was removed. 'Another inanimate object out to get me.' Naruto washed himself as much as possible. The scrub down from yesterday probably washed the dirt off for at least three days, or that's how it felt. Naruto got out of the tub, dried himself off, wrapped a towel around his waist, and then rubbed his hair dry with another towel. He threw the towel he was drying his hair with somewhere and peeked out the door. He forgot to grab some clothes and he didn't feel like letting the girls see him in nothing but a towel. There were still a few girls but not as many as when he woke up. He crept towards his closet, which wasn't that far away, and just grabbed the necessary clothes without really looking at them, then ran back to the bathroom. He wasn't going to wear his wedding clothes yet because: One) they were being cleaned because of what they went through yesterday Two) He didn't want to get them dirty when he had them and Three) wearing them so early would make him impatient, not that he was patient to begin with, but he'd be more so. And knowing his family, Arashi would want to give in but Tsunade would convince him to just prolong the time until the wedding began. Tsunade could be so evil. Naruto got dressed and realized that he grabbed one of his shortest shirts and a sarong instead of pants. He didn't care that much. He walked out of the bathroom; the few girls still there now awake, and sat on his bed. Before he could think of what he could do to waste time, the door burst open and a grumbling Ten-Ten came in. The other girls left the room while Ten-Ten plopped next to Naruto on the bed and gave an aggravated sigh making Naruto raise an eyebrow at her.  
"So"  
"Men are stupid"  
"Oi"  
"I said men Naru"  
"Then what the hell does that make me"  
"Well maybe you are a man. I mean you're a clutz and you have a lot of blond moments. But you can interpret feelings and emotions"  
"Okay what happened? And what happened to Sai"  
"Well I dragged him away so Lee could beat him up since I did not want to be kissed by Sai. So once I got him to Lee's and told Lee what he did, he was gearing up to attack when he shouted one of his lines about youthfulness. And Sai asked him about youthfulness, which got Lee going, and then they started to play some foreign card game because Sai said it was "youthful" to play. I just sat there in disbelief and when I tried to say something to Lee he just stated his youthful line which Sai decided to copy"  
"What did you do"  
"I left and went to see Genma"  
"You didn't"  
"No I didn't. He was with Raidou"  
"So then what did you do"  
"I stayed to watch of course"  
o.o "And man was it hot. So I can follow you and Sasuke on your honeymoon right"  
o.o!  
"Naruto"  
"I'm going to ignore everything you said after you said you left Lee and Sai alone. But why were you grumbling when you came in here"  
"I went to see Lee this morning and Sai was still there. They were acting like the best of friends and when I, again, reminded Lee about what Sai did Lee just laughed and said Sai said he did it when his youthfulness what at its peak. I swear if I hear youthful from Sai and/or Lee I am going to clobber them. Oh well I got some revenge"  
"Should I ask"  
"Well Lee asked me where I was last night while I was walking towards the door so before I left I told him I was with Genma and Raidou"  
"That's not very nice Ten-Ten. You know Lee's a good guy"  
"I know. I'll make it up to him later but still"  
"Yeah yeah. So when's breakfast ready? I'm hungry"  
"Well breakfast should be served soon but you're not allowed to leave this room until the ceremony"  
"Hmph. I know. But feed me"  
"I'll go get your ramen"  
"I love you Ten-Ten"  
"You said that yesterday"  
"And I'm saying it again"  
Ten-Ten just shook her head while smiling and headed for the door. She looked around for a servant to keep Naruto company just incase his fianc▌ felt like giving him a visit, which he wasn't allowed to do. She found one and gave the girl instructions about what to do. After explaining the simple rules she then left to go get Naruto's cart of ramen. When she returned, it was to Naruto scowling and the servant girl giggling. Ten-Ten pushed the cart in front of Naruto who grabbed a bowl and started eating in an annoyed type manner. She dismissed the girl and sat next to Naruto who was almost finished with his third bowl. Ten-Ten waited patiently for Naruto to finish. She knew it wouldn't take that long for him to finish. Naruto finished the last bowl and exhaled loudly, patting his stomach happily.  
"So why were you scowling at the servant"  
"Thanks Ten-Ten. And after all that ramen made me happy"  
"Well? What put you in such a tiff"  
"The servant girl asked if she could put make-up on me"  
"That doesn't sound so bad"  
"Make-up is for girls! Do I look like a girl"  
"You really want me to answer that"  
"Gee. Thanks a lot Ten-Ten. That just reminds me the bastard"  
"Your bastard"  
"Yeah"  
"Did he call you a girl or did he want to put make-up on you"  
"He called me a girl and then"  
"Why are you blushing?"

Sasuke was woken up earlier than he would have liked because of a servant who told him that Lord Arashi wanted to speak to him during breakfast. So Sasuke rolled out of bed, made sure the lamp was still on the table, took a bath, got dressed, made sure the lamp was on the table, hid the lamp on the canopy of the bed, and then made his way to the dining hall. Arashi, the real one, was sitting in the middle of the low-lying long table, reading what looked like important documents while eating absentmindedly. When he heard footsteps he looked up and gestured for Sasuke to take a seat across from him. When Sasuke sat on the cushion across from Arashi a few servants placed food, water, juice, and tea in front of him. Once they were done Arashi waved them away and they seemed to disappear. Arashi had placed what he was reading to the side and gave his full attention to Sasuke, which made Sasuke nervous but he didn't show it. He was gearing his mind up for any number of questions but the first one caught him a little off guard. Not that he showed that.  
"How is your wound Sasuke"  
"I have forgotten I even had one Lord Arashi"  
"Please. Just call me Arashi when we are alone. You are going to be my son-in-law after all"  
"Alright ...Arashi"  
"Now. I didn't have you woken up early just to eat and speak with you informally. I wanted to ask you something. Will you Sasuke of Konoha be my new Grand Vizier"  
If Sasuke was drinking any of the assorted drinks set out before him he would either of choked while swallowing or spit it back out onto Arashi. But instead he just looked gob smacked for all of two seconds and then reverted to his stoic face.  
"What about Neji"  
"...There is no doubt that Neji was made to be a Grand Vizier and he did it wonderfully but he became greedy for the one thing I wouldn't give him so he took different means to obtain it and thus betraying me. Betrayal has the penalty of death but I do have a soft spot for him. The only problem is no one can find him. Kyuubi told me that Neji tried to stop him from attacking Naruto but he gave Neji a fatal wound. So according to Kyuubi my Grand Vizier should've been found dead in my room. All that was seen was a really large blood stain but no body"  
"So no one knows if he is dead or not"  
"No. I doubt he could have gotten up and walked away because then there would have been a trail of blood that would of led up to him. And even though all the guards were going to help Kyuubi, who they thought was me, there still would have been servants around my room who would of seen him leave or someone take him and leave"  
"But why do you want me to be your new Grand Vizier"  
"I may not know you that well but I have friends who were apparently your teachers and they have told me about you. Plus I can tell you would never betray Naruto and would have his best interests at heart"  
"There's an also isn't there"  
"Well it's not a pleasant reason of why I can trust you so that's why I left it out. But if you do betray me I shall annul your marriage, kick you out of the kingdom, and make sure you never see my son again""Of course I don't want to do that because you make my son very happy. So just stay loyal and everything will be fine"  
"So I have to be your Grand Vizier"  
"No of course you don't. I just think you're the best choice. Unless you'd rather I invite Jiraiya or Kakashi to be my new Grand Vizier"  
Sasuke's eye twitched just imagining what those two would do if they had such power. Jiraiya would sit there getting drunk while all the servant and slave girls paraded around him very scantily clad with work piling up behind him but never being taken care of. Kakashi would probably make an Icha Icha Paradise library and would probably never come out to do work.  
"Wait. How do you know Jiraiya and Kakashi? You didn't just track them down to find out more about me did you"  
"No. Actually Jiraiya trained me when I was younger. And I actually trained Kakashi but he wanted to travel around instead of staying here. ... So do you want to be my new Grand Vizier"  
"Hn. Better me than them"  
"Wonderful! Now eat up. You have a big day ahead of you"  
Arashi grinned at Sasuke, showing Sasuke where Naruto got his grin from, and then went back to reading and eating. Sasuke ate what was on his plate and thought about their conversation.  
"...Arashi"  
"Hm"  
"How would Naruto feel when you tell him about Neji"  
"...Even though Neji hasn't been that wonderful to Naruto for the past two days, I believe Naruto thought of him as a very close friend. So I think this would upset him greatly. Especially when told why Neji was... attacked. I'll tell you this. I do not want to see his expression when he's told about it because I don't want to cause my baby any sadness. I don't know if it's better to tell him that Neji is dead or we can't find him"  
"What would happen to Neji if he was still alive"  
"Well he'd be stripped of his title and to most Grand Viziers that is worse than death"  
"Is that it"  
"Well normally he would be put to death but my life wasn't threatened and he did try to save my son. And like I said, I have a soft spot for him. I wish I knew where he was though. I hope he's not dead. I can't bare the thought of how Naruto will feel"  
Sasuke just nodded at this and drank the rest of his juice. He then excused himself, stood up, bowed to Arashi, and headed back to his room. He retrieved the lamp from the canopy; glad it was still there, and then set it on the table. Sasuke stared at the lamp and finally let out a sigh. He really didn't want to do what he was going to do but if it made his love feel better than he would. He rubbed the lamp and scowled at the crimson smoke. Once it cleared Gaara was glaring at him.  
"What do you want"  
"I wish to know where Neji is"  
Sasuke growled Neji's name out. And whatever Gaara was expecting it certainly wasn't that, as could be seen with his blank expression. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at Gaara like 'well?' Gaara blinked slowly and furrowed his brow.  
"You wish to know where Neji is"  
"Did I stutter"  
"The Sultan's Grand Vizier that helped overthrow the Sultan and to put the Sultan's brother-in-law on the thrown and then throw you and your cousin out of the city just so he would be able to marry Naruto? That Neji"  
"Yes that Neji"  
Sasuke hissed the answer out, not wanting to even think of whom he was looking for just wanting to find him. Gaara just raised his eyebrow at Sasuke and then mentally shrugged.  
"He's in your hands"  
"...He's in your lamp"  
"Did I stutter"  
"...Do you practice necrophilia"  
"He's still alive you asshole and I didn't do anything to him but save his life"  
Sasuke knew that if Gaara could, then Sasuke would be dead but instead Gaara just gave him an even more deadly glare while practically hissing at him. But now he knew where Neji was and that he was alive. Now all he needed to do was get Neji out of the lamp, show Arashi, and somehow keep Neji occupied. He looked up at Gaara, who was giving him a death glare, and realized that he needed to make a cover story for Gaara. "Why exactly did you save him"Gaara's glare disappeared to be replaced by furrowed eyebrows and a slightly confused look. So obviously not even Gaara knew why he saved Neji.  
"Then how did you find him and save him"  
"Hn"  
"Fine. I wish to know how you did find and save Neji"  
Gaara just threw himself on one of the giant cushions and got ready to tell his "master" what happened.

Flashback Gaara transported them to Naruto's room and wanted to go and hug Naruto but when he saw that Naruto's world seemed to revolve around Sasuke he was discouraged and decided to go wander in the garden. Maybe even scare some servants, slaves, and guards but he didn't really see anybody. After a few minutes he heard talking with Naruto's name coming up and being killed in the same sentence. He narrowed his eyes and walked towards an open window. When he looked in he saw Neji get stabbed by the Sultan and heard what the Sultan said to Neji's body before leaving. Gaara walked through the window and wall, he didn't feel like climbing over the windowsill, and watched as the carpet around Neji started to become soaked with blood. He finally got in front of Neji and looked into his eyes, which were starting to get blurry, and for some inexplicable reason he didn't want the man to die. So he grabbed the unconscious man's body and disappeared just to reappear in his lamp. He laid Neji on his back on the ground, ripped off Neji's blood soaked shirt, and started using his own healing magic, as opposed to genie magic which is used only for the current master, to heal the wound. Since he hasn't used that type of magic in a while, he was a bit rusty and he could feel himself get exhausted faster than with his genie magic. He healed it enough so the wound would stop bleeding and replenished half of Neji's blood before wrapping the wound and laying down on one of his giant pillows in his lamp trying to get some energy back but instead he actually fell asleep, so when he was summoned he was grumpy from being woken up and because it was the asshole master.  
End Flashback Sasuke just stared at Gaara for a little while. He actually thought Gaara saved Neji just to watch him bleed to death in a sick form of entertainment since Gaara couldn't actually kill anybody himself. Gaara just stared blankly back at him.  
"We'll just tell the Sultan that you found Neji and hid somewhere because you saw the "Sultan" kill him and thought that Neji had to be killed but you weren't sure so you healed him as best you could. Get Neji out of you lamp and lay him somewhere while I tell a servant to fetch the Sultan"  
"Whatever you say Master... Asshole"  
"I heard that"  
"Good"  
Sasuke glowered at Gaara and then walked out into the hallway. He flagged down a servant and told the servant to fetch the Sultan for an urgent matter. The servant looked at him wide-eyed, nodded, and ran off to look for the Sultan. He went back in the room and saw Gaara checking over Neji, who was lying on his bed. Sasuke would have been more upset but he thought about how after tonight that wouldn't be his bed and his new bed will be shared with his Naruto. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard rapid knocking on his door. He opened it and saw the servant he gave the order to fetch the Sultan with the Sultan standing behind him looking slightly annoyed yet worried. He stepped aside to let Arashi in while dismissing the servant. Arashi walked in and Sasuke knew when he saw Neji by the fact that his eyes widened. He looked at Sasuke then walked swiftly towards the bed to check on Neji.  
"How"  
"My slave saw the end of the confrontation with Neji and your imposter so he mistook the imposter to really be you so he wasn't sure if you had a reason for stabbing Neji. He took Neji away and hid him, healing him as much as he could. I didn't see my slave until after breakfast so I asked him where he was and he told me. I knew you'd want to know about this immediately"  
"...Let's get Tsunade in here. What is your name'  
"...Gaara"  
"Then Gaara, if there is anything in my power to give to you then simply ask and you shall receive"  
Both Gaara and Sasuke were looking at Arashi like he grew another head but Arashi went to the door and called for a servant to fetch Tsunade immediately and to tell her it's urgent. Arashi then went back in the room and sat on the couch.  
"Thank you. I don't know how I would of reacted to seeing Naruto so broken up if Neji did die"  
"Of course Sultan. You know I would never want to see Naruto sad at all"  
Again someone was knocking at the door, well more like ramming into it with a log. He opened the door and stepped out of the way. The log ramming into the door turned out to be Tsunade's fist. She scowled and stomped into the room, wearing nothing but a bathrobe. She was about to yell at someone when Sasuke and Arashi pointed at the bed. She shut her mouth with a click and walked over to the bed. Her eyes widened but she started checking Neji over, making assessments of what she'd need and how long it would take for Neji to recover. She was very professional for someone who was wearing nothing but a bathrobe.  
"He's been healed a little"  
"Yes"  
"Not too shabby. Even if he is healed it still looks fresh so I don't want to move him. You don't mind us using your room right Sasuke? Good"  
Sasuke closed his mouth since he was going to answer but realized that it wouldn't matter what he said to the woman, she'd just do whatever she wanted. Arashi just gave him a wan smile obviously knowing how Sasuke felt. Sasuke just walked, slightly petulant, towards the couch Arashi was sitting on and sat next to the Sultan. They both watched Tsunade run to the door, bark out orders, run back to Neji and then tap her foot waiting impatiently for her orders to be carried out. Sasuke noticed Gaara glare at Tsunade while sticking awfully close to the unconscious man without actually sitting on the bed. After a minute or two of staring, glaring, and tapping three servants came running into the room. One was carrying a bag, one was wheeling a cart in, and the other had a clipboard. He noticed that the one with the clipboard had pink hair and he only knew one person with pink hair. He fleetingly wondered why that girl was here but the major thought was 'Please by all that is holy and unholy let her not see me!' While this was running through his head, the bag was opened supplies were taken out, apparently notes were taken, Tsunade got to work on Neji, and Gaara was scaring the three helpers by glaring at them. Well he was glaring at Tsunade also but she seemed to be immune. After ten minutes Tsunade smirked and gave a thumbs up to Arashi who sweat dropped.  
"Yes I am good. Sakura you better have taken good notes. Neji is all patched up he just has to wake up on his own. Now if you excuse me I am going to actually take my bath and have some nice Sake"  
"Thank you Tsunade. You are good as usual. And don't drink too much because 1) Shizune will not be happy and 2) there will be plenty at the wedding reception"  
"Oooh. Wedding Sake is so much better then regular. I might as well practice though"  
Everyone sweat dropped, except Sakura because apparently she spotted Sasuke and had hearts in her eyes like Tsunade had stars in hers.

"Sasuke! I've been so worried about you! Where have you been"  
"You know him Sakura"  
"Of course. That's my Sasuke"  
Sasuke's eye twitched while his hands balled into fists. Arashi looked at him with anger until he saw the way Sasuke was looking at Sakura.  
"Listen. I am not nor have I ever been yours. The only person I belong to I am marrying today. So whatever grand illusions you submerged yourself in I suggest you get a reality check"  
Sakura looked at him with wide green eyes that started to water while her bottom lip trembled.  
"M-m-m-married"  
"Yes. Married"  
"Let's not have so much drama so early in the morning. Come on Sakura leave the husband-to-be."

Tsunade dragged Sakura out of the room with the other two servants following after. Once the door was closed Sasuke took a deep breath and tried to relax, Gaara turned back to Neji and was doing a rather hands-on examination, and Arashi just chuckled at what Sasuke said next.  
"Can I have my wedding now?"

Yes I know I took forever and no lemon yet. I don't like making chapters too long. There is only one author I read who writes extremely long chapters because so far she has only posted maybe two in 2007 and they just work. Koga Hentai Lover is awesome. So I have already started the next chapter and it skips to right before the wedding.  
Should I do the reviewer thing? Because I doubt all of you remember what you even wrote. If so I'll put it. 


End file.
